A Fathers Love
by MysteriousStranger21
Summary: A fathers love knows no bounds, willing to do anything to fight for their child. This is the story of Jason, army veteran, and father to Frisk, as he and Frisk traverse the Underground. Jason lost the light of his life years ago when his wife died...but maybe a different light can help him. In the form of everyones favorite bartender. Note: This story is part 1 of 2
1. Free Falling

Let Me Tell You A Secret, About A Fathers Love

an Undertale Fanfiction

 **Authors Note: In this story, it will be a True Pacifist run-through with bits of fighting thrown in. Note, when I mean this, I mean that all monsters in the Underground will not be killed, and that the only killing might be done against the "true evil", which…you'll find out. Oh, and this is a GrillbyxOC fan fic. Expect smut.**

 **Chapter 1: A Day Out Turns Bad**

A groan was heard as a man slowly woke up from his sleep. He cleared his bleary eyes and checked his clock next to his bed, which beside it laid a picture of him, his wife and child. He sighed as he saw it was 7 in the morning. It was a Saturday, with a slight chance for snow in the later days from what the weather report said. He sat up, his dog tags jingling around his neck as he sat up. This mans name is Jason Marshall…and this is his story. Jason grumbled as he stood up, walking to the restroom and yawning loudly, and turning on the light, checking out his disheveled hair in the mirror, his five o clock shadow on his face and the slight scar that goes from the top of his right cheek down to the bottom of the cheek. A knife wound from his time in the service. He checked out the rest of himself. The army had been a rough thing to go through. But it had given him the benefit of toning him up, giving him a strong chest and a slight six pack. Ok, it was more of a four pack with two half empty cans on the lower part of his stomach. He checked his eyes to see if they were still bloodshot from last nights nightmare. His blue eyes were shimmering in the bathroom light, bloodshot as they were. He held his face in his hands as he remembers the nightmare. His buddies…his team…he had let them down…and his brain was such an asshole that it reminded him of it almost every other night.

He sighed as he began to clean himself up, scrubbing his face and shaving. He then combed his hair a little, deciding to leave his brown hair in its slight disheveled look. He then quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of cargo pants, a black t-shirt and grey thin sweatshirt, and finally his hiking boots. Today was the day he was going on a hike with his June bug. His little Frisk. It had been almost…what…10 years since his wife died giving birth to Frisk? That was back when he was only 18 years old, a scared and worried young boy. Now, at 28, two tours of service, 3 medals, and a mechanics job in the works, he could have said his life was good…but it wasn't. He shuddered out a breath as he started to relapse into a memory before he shook his head quickly and got out of the bedroom.

"June bug! Come on little one, its time to get up! Daddy's gonna make some breakfast!"

He chuckled as he heard a tiny grown coming from Frisks room. He chuckled as he said, "Come on June Bug! Its time to get up now, you don't want daddy coming in there and splashing you with water like last time."

Jason had a bit of a southern twang in his voice, but not much. Frisk always giggled when they heard their daddy talk in that funny way when he got happy, angry, or just to make them laugh.

"But daaaaaaadddd….its too early. I still want to sleep," they said, whining a little.

"Come on now June Bug, I'll make your favorite pancakes! The ones with the chocolate chips and peanut butter!"

That did it. Jason saw his little ball of cute rush out their bedroom towards the kitchen, seeing that scruffy head of hair of theirs. "Works every time…" he said to himself, going into the kitchen to work on breakfast. Ten minutes later, he had Frisks pancakes all ready with some peanut butter syrup he home made. Frisk was bouncing with joy as he laid the pancakes in front of them, already tearing into said tasty breakfast when Jason had gone to make his own.

"Eat, youngin. You need to fill up if you're coming on the hike with me today."

Jason had just made himself some tasty fried eggs and coffee, not really planning on being out of the house for very long. He assumed Frisk would get tired after the first mile or so, and want back home.

"But daddy, you know I like hiking with you," Frisk said, stuffing their face full of the sweet pancakes.

Jason chuckled as he ate his eggs and sipped his coffee. "That I do June Bug. Hey listen, once we are done with the hike, how about you and I go get some ice cream downtown?"

Frisk nodded. "Sure daddy! Can I get whatever I want though? Last time you said I couldn't have cookie dough because it was raw! But then I saw you eat cookie dough out of the box when we were making cookies the other day," they said, having a playful frown on their face, trying to look angry.

Jason laughed as he said, "Alright June Bug, we'll get you some ice cream with cookie dough ok?"

Frisk giggled and said, "Thank you daddy!" Jason nodded as he cleaned up and put his dishes away. Frisk was still eating as he went back to his room to get ready for the trip. He had everything he needed for the hike. He then opened his bedside drawer and slowly pulled out his sidearm he kept from his military service. He looked at the polished metal and worn wooden handle. How many times had he put the barrel to his head, wanting to end it all? To finally be with his wife again? He couldn't do it though, not while Frisk kept him sane. He put the gun in his holster which he strapped around his chest. He slid his combat knife into a boot holster, and started to pull on his winter gear for the trek up Mt. Eebott.

To be honest, Jason had never really thought of trekking up there. He had heard the stories of course, but just wrote it off as stupid superstition. He hummed as he got all his things together and got ready by the door, waiting on Frisk.

"Daddy! I'm ready."

He saw Frisk bound out of their room and smile at him. Jason chuckled as he saw what they were wearing. A red jacket with their favorite purple and blue striped sweater.

"Come on June Bug. Lets get driving. We'll be there in an hour ok? We'll park, and then see how high we can hike up, ok?"

Frisk nodded as they followed him out the door, Jason locking it with a click. He checked his phone, seeing it was fully charged, and his iPod which he put in his other pocket. There was no way in hell he was paying almost 700 dollars for a phone with a music player. Drained the battery too quickly. Better to have separate. He got in and put his pack in the back seat of his Ford F150 truck before he got back out and helped Frisk in.

"There we go June Bug. Buckle up and lets see if we can find some cool rocks on the mountain today huh?"

Frisk giggled and said, "Ok daddy!"

Jason smiled a tired smile as he thought to himself, "How in the world did I get so lucky to have such a good kid?"

He smiled as he started up the truck, pulling out of his drive way. He tuned the radio to a country station, knowing how much Frisk liked the music.

The drive was uneventful, Jason humming to the music as they pulled up to the trail that lead up to a safe place where they could hike for the morning. He turned off the truck, looking over at Frisk who had fallen asleep and smiled. These 10 years had gone by so quickly. He was so proud of his little June Bug, doing so well in school and learning such kindness from himself and other people. They were doing so well in school, and he even had some pictures they had drawn stuck to the fridge back at home. He grinned as he remembered back to taking care of that little ball of energy, back when they were only a baby. Even then…Frisk was still so full of energy, so full of…determination to get what they wanted, or to do what they felt was good. He chuckled as he remembered how determined they were when he challenged them to save up twenty dollars to go and buy a video game they wanted. Frisk reminded him of his wife, so full of vigor and determination, having goals for a future… He smiled as he gently shook Frisk awake. "Come on June Bug. Time to go." He chuckled as they whined and said, "Aww…but I was so comfy!" Jason chuckled as he gently helped Frisk out and smiled as he got his hiking backpack on. He had packed them a lunch a piece, perfect for finishing out the hike. He smiled as he started to walk with Frisk up the trail, holding onto their tiny hand.

The hike up to the perfect spot for the impromptu picnic was perfect, there was no other word. He enjoyed the time with Frisk, and enjoyed every minute that they talked or babbled about whatever was on their mind or was trying to talk about something they had seen. Jason hummed as he finally got to their spot. He started to set out the picnic supplies as he looked over at Frisk.

"Don't go too far June Bug. I don't want you getting hurt."

Frisk nodded as they said, "Ok daddy. I'll be safe."

Jason whistled as he got his stuff ready for the picnic. But…for some reason he felt…watched almost. He looked around, seeing nothing. He slowly looked at the surrounding area and didn't see much, but then he saw what looked like a figure behind a tree. He blinked as he thought he saw something…white? A white face?

"DADDY" Frisk yelled, obviously in fear.

Jason leaped up, grabbing his pack and running to where he heard his child.

"Frisk! Where are you!"

He heard crying as he neared what looked like a massive hole. Frisk was hanging off of a branch, trying desperately to hold on as long as they could.

"Daddy help! I'm slipping!"

Jason held his hand out to Frisk, grabbing at their tiny hand. He tried, before he saw them loose their grip and he lunged at Frisk…and they fell. Time seemed to slow as Jason quickly grabbed his child, holding them close to his chest, to protect them from the fall in case the fall killed him. If that happened…Frisk would be safe…and he would be with his wife again. He gave a small smile as he kissed Frisks head, quietly saying, "I have you…"

Then it was black…Jason looked around him, seeing Frisk wasn't in his arms. He panicked, looking around for them. "Frisk! June Bug!" He was scared. He can't have lost them. He can't! He panicked and started to tear up. Goddamnit, he couldn't have lost his child. He lost his wife, he wasn't going to lose Frisk to. He continued to look before he saw that…white face again. It started to get closer to him. He reached for his pistol, but it was not there. The figure approached him slowly. Jason got a better look at the figure. It seemed like a white skull, with a black line leading from one eye up to his skull, and the other line leading down to its mouth. No teeth, and white pin pricks of light for eyes. He was scared, and felt like that creature, it, whatever…should not even be here. He then heard what sounded like beeps and boops, like a computer talking to him. The creature then smiled at him, not evil like, but enough that made Jason say, "Who are you? What are you?"

The creature looked up at him, smiling, as he then heard what sounded like the rushing wind going up to him, and a voice whispering loudly into his ear, "Wake up."

And he did. He opened his eyes, scanning around him to see where he was. He saw light streaming from the large hole they fell into above him. No way he was getting back out that way now. He groaned and held his head, feeling his body for any injuries. "No cuts…legs…arms…ok, I still have everything…what am I laying on?"

He looks down and sees yellow flowers…and not to far away he sees Frisk, laying face down.

His heart stops in his chest, yelling out, "Frisk!"

He runs to his child and picks them up. "Frisk? Frisk! Talk to me. Please! I can't have lost you too…" He heard a grumbling as he saw Frisk open their eyes. "Daddy?"

Jason gasped and held her in a hug. "Daddy stop," the whined, trying to push him away, giggling a little. "I'm fine daddy!'

Jason sighed as he set Frisk down, looking down at them and saying, "You had me worried." He then heard what sounded like a strange giggle. He turned and then saw something that made him question if he really was dead. It was a flower. A flower with a face. That was smiling. A fucking flower with a face and it was smiling at him!

Jason blinked once. Twice. And then said, "Um…hi?"

The flower smiled again. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Jason seemed to tune out what the flower, it, thing, whatever it was out as it rambled on about how they were down here…and something about souls.

Jason then gasped as he felt a tugging at his chest, looking down to see if something was there. He saw it. Something that was a valentines heart float in front of him. It was a mixture of red, yellow and orange, all swirled together in what looked like a small ball of lava. The flower giggled, it fucking giggled, and said,

"Wow! I've never seen a soul like that before! All the more better to destroy it with," it said in a more demonic voice, tiny white pellets surrounding Jason and Frisk. He looked down and saw Frisk with a determined face, angry, and their own "soul", a pure red heart in front of them. Jason pulled his gun out, aiming at the flower before he heard a swoosh and a ball of fire hit the flower, causing it to recede into the ground. Jason pivoted in place, pointing his gun at the figure. He growled in anger as he yelled, "Who the fuck are you!?" Frisk tugged at their dads pant leg. "Daddy! Language!"

Jason grumbled as he continued to point his gun at the figure as they came into view.

Jason blinked a few more times before he saw it was a goat woman…a tall goat woman that seemed to exude a motherly influence and tone. "Oh my," they said, "Are you ok? I am sorry to have frightened you." Her voice was calm, her hands folded in front of her. Jason lowered his gun, slipping it back into his holster.

"Where am I? Where are we, and why did that flower fu-freaking talk to me," he said, looking at her with an un easy eye.

The female sighed as she looked at Frisk, then at you and said, "You are in the Underground…and you are stuck here…"

 **Authors note: Ohh boy, what a chapter. And for those of you wondering, he brought the gun in case of wild animal attack. Any comments would be appreciated. And I know I ended it on a sort of foreboding note but, eh. And whats Mr. Gaster doing involved with Jason huh? Who knows. Until next chapter!**


	2. New Friends and Problems

Chapter 2

The Underground and Grillby's

 **Authors Note: In this chapter, we see the duo of father and child start to go through their misfortune of ending up in the Underground, meeting new people along the way. What will happen as Jason rooms with the skeleton brothers, and what about Undyne? Note: Music lyrics are from "Buy me a Boat" Oh, and the "you" in the last chapter at the bottom was not intended.**

Jason grumbled as he held a cup of tea in his hand, listening to the female goat woman, who's name is Toriel, telling him where they were and how they couldn't get out. Jason was getting a headache. So by falling down here, he was screwed. Well…at least he had Frisk. He smiled at Frisk, ruffling their hair. After going through the main portion of what Toriel called, "The Ruins", giving monsters the slip and, in Frisk's case being nice to them, before they got to what was Toriels home. It was a cozy place, which smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon. He really did feel like he was back home at his mothers house, waiting to hear her call him to dinner.

"So…essentially…we can't get out at all…" Jason sighed as he held his head in his hands, looking angry. Frisk held their hand against Jasons leg. "Hmm…as long as I got you around, I'm happy June Bug…" Toriel giggled as she said, "I'm so happy to see you take care of your child. If they had been alone, I would have kept them here as long as I could, maybe for good, to protect them!"

Jason looked at her, giving a puzzled look.

"You would have kept Frisk here? Well I guess it would have been good…but since I am here, can we stay for awhile before we head out? Maybe we can find some other way to get outta here."

Tories shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Like I said, there is no way out of this place. Except…if you break the barrier." Jason gave her a quizzical look. "Wait…a barrier? Then why did I fall in?"

Toriel sighed as she then began to recite the story of what happened so long ago. The war with the humans above, and the monsters eventual defeat and driving underground. Jason could sense that she was holding something back, but he didn't pry.

"So…what exactly can we do to break the barrier?" Jason looked at Toriel expectantly.

She set her tea cup down on the coffee table before she said, "You would have to…fight Asgore. My…ex husband." Jason blinked and his eyes widened. So she was the ex queen? Whoa…speaking to royalty, what did he do to deserve such treatment?

Toriel smiled as she said, "Normally…I would outright forbid you from leaving this place, to keep you safe. However…I feel like this young one will be ok with you, as I said before." Jason simply nodded but he said, "So…can we stay here a few days before we head out?"

Toriel nodded and said, "Yes, you may my child. You may stay here with me until you are ready. I am sure this little one needs to be cleaned up and given some hot food. I wonder if you two will like snail casserole."

Jason inwardly gagged at the thought, but wouldn't look a gift horse, er, goat in the mouth. He had eaten worse things when in the army. He looked at Frisk and said, "What do you think June Bug? Sound like a plan?"

Frisk nodded, a cookie stuffed in their mouth. Jason rolled his eyes and pat Frisk on their head. "Alright, now you go with Toriel and get your bath ok? If you need anything, or you get scared, you call for me, ok?"

Frisk nodded as Toriel lead them to the bathroom to take a bath, humming quietly as she took Frisk.

A few hours later, and a few good helpings of snail casserole, Jason was content to lay on the oversized chairs in the living room to sleep. Frisk has been given a room, and he couldn't bring himself to ask Toriel to leave hers. Jason sighed as he wrapped the blanket Toriel gave him around his tired body. He had placed the backpack and his winter gear by the chair, not knowing if he would need it later one. He slowly fell asleep, the warmth of the home making it easier. He then seemed to wake up almost instantly as he looked around. He then turned and saw that same white faced creature was there again.

"Why are you still following me? Who even are you?"

The figure made sounds like beeps and boops, again like before. He didn't understand what was going on. "Why are you in my dreams? Can't you leave a guy alone?"

The figure looked at Jason quizzically. The figure then continued to beep and boop at him, trying to tell him something. Jason shook his head and said, "Stop. Just…stop. Look, I don't need your stress right now. I don't know who the fuck you are, why the fuck you are here, and why I'm trapped down here, with monsters, a talking flower, and a fucking goat woman!"

The strange figure looked sad for a minute before it started to use its boney…hands? It started to sign something in sign language.

"My…name is…Gaster…"

At that moment, Jason woke up. He checked his watch to see it was about 8 in the morning. He sighed as he sat up, grumbling and went to go and find Frisk. He checked the room and found them, smiling as he went up to her. He gently nudged the small child awake. 

"Come on Frisk…wake up…its time to keep going. We have to go now, ok?"

Frisk blinked as they awoke, looking at their daddy. "Hmm? Ok daddy…" Jason lifted Frisk out of bed, setting them down and saying, "Ok, now go get dressed. I packed a pair of clothes in my pack for you in case you got wet. Go find them in the living room." They nodded and went off to go and find the clothes. Jason held his head in his hands as he thought of that figure in his dream. Gaster? Who the hell is he? And why does he keep talking to him? On top of that, now that he was thinking about strange things happening, why wasn't Frisk more surprised or scared when they saw Flowey? Jason shook his head, getting up to go and get ready.

After a quick breakfast of strange monster eggs and toast, with some tea of course, Jason had his pack ready to go as he said to Toriel. "Listen…I'm sorry about being so rude before. I just…you are a really sweet woman. You remind me of my mother actually. Kind, caring, and willing to help at a moments notice. I'm not…good in putting my trust in strangers. Never have been that good. But…thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and as a father…thank you."

The woman smiled as she engulfed Jason in a hug, and it took all he had to not just start crying into her shoulder and start spilling his guts. He felt like he was a child again, hugging the mother he loved so much and it just felt really nice. He hugged her back, telling her, "Don't worry about me ok? I'll keep Frisk safe. We'll go, together, and finish all this. You have my word, as a soldier, well ex soldier, but still." He smiled as Toriel said, "Thank you, my child. I packed you some more food for you to take with you. Its here in this little bundle." She gave Frisk the small package and smiled as she went down to hug Frisk tightly. She then stood and said, "Now this may sound rude…but you can't come back…not until you destroy the barrier. I know it sounds odd, but please, understand. I have my reasons…and I will tell you what they are in time. But until then, here, I have a cell phone and want you to have my number. If you wish, please call me. And I will talk with you." Jason looked down, saddened but understanding. He took the phone number and checked his own phone battery. 90 percent.

"I understand…goodbye Toriel." Jason smiled at her as he walked out of Toriels house to the last bit of the ruins. Jason hummed as he walked with Frisk to the large door that showed the exit of the Ruins. He smiled at Frisk as he pushed the large doors open. He then started to lead Frisk out, seeing a great snowy forest with dead trees. He looked around and saw no one. He continued to walk with Frisk before he heard a snap behind him, spinning around and seeing the branch snapped in two places. He blinked as he saw that it was almost two to three inches thick. Someone, or something, just did that to the branch. He pulled Frisk closer.

"Don't for one second leave me Frisk…you stay right beside me." Jason continued to walk, seeing a bridge ahead. He kept walking, drawing his pistol and held it to his side. "I know I said I wouldn't hurt anyone Frisk…but if they touch you…" Frisk nodded as Jason continued along the path, keeping a trained eye around him, holding the gun up. They got to the bridge and he felt himself stop. He couldn't move…and now he was worried. He blanched, his face seeming to turn white in fear as he heard a creepy sounding voice say, "hey there friend don't you know how to greet a pal? turn around, an d." Jason slowly turned and kept his hand on Frisk. He quickly holstered his gun and reached out to the hand and grabbed it. Pffffffffttttttt…ttt..ttt…. "hehe…the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. its always funny." Jason couldn't help but bust out laughing, the tension easing out of his body.

Jason smiled as he said, "Nice to meet you. I'm James. Nice to meet you Mr…" The skeleton chuckled as he said, "sans. sans the skeleton." Jason noticed the male a little closer now and said, "Oh…wow, you're actually a skeleton."

Sans chuckled as he said, "yeah, make no bones about it. i'm 100 percent all skeleton."

Jason groaned as he held his head. A skeleton who makes fucking puns. Whats next? Skeletor?

Sans looked at the tall human and said, "hey buddy. you this kids dad or something?"

Jason nodded as he said, "Yes. I'm Frisks dad, why?" Sans looked down at the snow, shrugging his shoulders and making his blue hoodie slip a little. "no reason. just wondering. didn't want the kid to be "bonley."

Jason groaned again as the skeleton fired off another pun. "Jesus…I swear you remind me of a friend of mine." Sans chuckled as he said, "eh, i have that effect. you know, i'm supposed to be patrolling for humans. but i'm bored…and lazy…and well, i really just want to go home. but…since you're here, that may be a problem. my brother is a human hunting fanatic, so maybe you should hide. follow me." Jason followed the skeleton as he said, "hide behind my stand over there. i'll distract my brother."

Jason hid, as he then heard the stomping of feet heading towards Sans. He waited as he heard the two brothers argue over why Sans wasn't paying attention, and Sans replied with another pun of his. Jason had to bite his lip to not outright say, "That one was horrible." Jason continued to hide as the larger skeleton, who was wearing a strange outfit by the look of it, like armor made for a knight…a really really skinny and weird look knight.

"WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CONTINUE MY PATROL. WHEN YOU AREN'T SO LAZY COME SEE ME. AND PUT YOUR BACK INTO SETTING YOUR PUZZLES SANS!"

"oh don't worry, i'll put my whole back bone into it."

"SANS!"

The larger skeleton left in a huff, Sans breathing out a sigh of relief. Jason stepped out from behind the stand and Sans said, "thats my brother, paps. his name is papyrus, but thats just what i call him. hey listen, if you can do me a favor, humor him will you? he's set up puzzles leading into where we live, called snowdin. i'm sure you'll have a "humerus" time."

The skeleton gave Jason a wink and strolled off, Jason rolling his eyes at the puns. Frisk looked up at Jason and said, "Their funny daddy! I don't think they want to hurt us." Jason looked down at Frisk and said, "Well…ok…if you think so, but that other skeleton…" he began to say before Frisk shook their head.

"No daddy. Their nice, I can feel it. Mr. Papyrus seems like he is a real nice person. I don't think he would hurt anyone."

Jason nodded as he ruffled Frisk's hair. "Hmm…I guess you are right June Bug…come on, lets get going. Lets see what sort of puzzles Mr. Papyrus left for us, huh?"

30 minutes later, a few puzzles solved, and a quick discussion on which was harder, a kids word jumble or crossword, Jason was now in the company, or in Papyrus's mind, captured by two seemingly nice skeletons. They were now in what Sans called Snowdin, a quaint little town that had a shop, a few houses, and from what Jason saw, a bar.

"Thank holy hell there is a bar here. Maybe they have some good greasy food and some drinks," Jason said, chuckling as he rubbed his stomach, but remembered the food Toriel had packed for them. "Hmm…we can have that food tonight for dinner. Right now, I need a drink and a plate of hot food."

"BUT HUMAN, I WOULD MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI TONIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER CHEF, AND YOU WOULD LOVE MY COOKING," Papyrus practically yelled, making Jason realize how close Papyrus sounded like to Skeltor…but in a nicer way. Come to think of it, Sans also had a bit of a…Boston accent almost, like he had been living in the Bronx of New York for years. He shrugged internally, guessing it was a monster thing. He looked down at Frisk and said,

"Listen June Bug, daddy needs to be alone for a bit, ok? I need to go get some food and be left alone for a bit. You can stay with Sans, ok? I trust him enough right now…but I'm just being protective." Jason hugged Frisk as he said, "You be good now, ok?"

Frisk nodded. "Ok daddy! Don't be gone to long. Mr. Papyrus is going to show me some cool things!"

Papyrus smiled, rubbing his gloved hands together. "YES HUMAN, I SHALL TAKE CARE OF YOUR CHILD WELL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOOD AT BABYSITTING."

Jason nodded as he then looked at Sans with a threatening look in his eyes and said, "If you hurt Frisk, I promise you, I don't know how I'll do it, but I will fucking end your life one way or another. You and your brothers. You do not…fuck…with my family, got it?" Sans just smiled at Jason, his toothy grin not changing. "sure pal. we'll take good care of them. just…ease up on the threats, ok? for your own sake…you're wound tighter then a clock, and that ain't no laughing matter. we'll be "ice' to the little tyke, ok?" Jason chuckled a little, smiling as he got the pun. "Alright, alright. Sorry…just, take care of Frisk. See you soon June Bug."

Jason then turned towards the bar named Grillby's and stepped inside, looking around and seeing a quite homely little place. There were a few tables and chairs, and even a few patrons there. Jason blinked as he noticed a few of the dog creatures that he and Frisk had talked down from fighting, even the large one in armor was there! He looked around, seeing other monsters in there as well, and even a Jukebox and what looked like a guitar there too. Hmm…guess these monsters did like their music. Jason heard the door shut behind him, all the patrons looking up at him. He showed no fear, or what some would call, stage fright. He walked in, smiling at the dogs he had met before, waving at Doggo and going up to the barkeeper. Surprisingly, the barkeeper was on fire, literally. He was wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt with black armbands and a white apron. Jason nodded to the bartender before he said, "Howdy. I need a stiff drink and a beer. In that order. Oh, and if you've got something greasy and fried, I'd like that too."

The bartender looked at Jason and just simply nodded, going into the kitchen of the bar. He turned as he heard the door open and heard a collective shout of, "Sans!" Jason chuckled as he looked and saw the short skeleton enter, sitting at a stool. Jason smiled and nodded at Sans. "Frisk going to be ok with Papyrus?" Sans gave a smile and said, "yeah…trust me, my brother would hurt no one. not even a frog. and that aint no croak."

Jason rolled his eyes as he said, "Jesus, these puns man." Sans smiled as he said, "what can i say, i'm a natural."

Jason looked and saw the fire man reappear in front of him with a plate of fries and a cold beer. The beer had the name, "Snowdin ale." Jason smiled as he said, "Thanks. God, I needed this." He grabbed the beer and took a swig, then going to chew on the fries. He smiled at the barman and said, "Thank you very much. I needed this." The barkeep just nodded, going back to cleaning a glass. Jason looked over at Jason and said

"thats girllby. he's the hot ticket around here for good food." Jason groaned again at the pun. Jason took another swig and began to ease into the homely atmosphere around him. He smiled and laughed, the alcohol helping him to unwind. He then remembered there was a guitar by the juke box! He smiled as he walked over to it, Sans looking at him with a quizzical look.

"you play guitar? lets see it then."

Jason chuckled as he began to strum the guitar to a song, remembering a song he had liked to listen to. Grillby had even sat the glass he was working on down to see what Jason could do. He wouldn't outright say it, but he was interested in this new customer. It had been a long time since a human had been down here…he just hoped that this human wouldn't suffer the same fate as…the others. Grillby just watched, listening to the song and silently tapping his foot to the beat.

 _I ain't rich, but I damn sure wanna be_

 _Working like a dog all day, ain't working for me_

 _I wish I had a rich uncle that'd kick the bucket_

 _And that I was sitting on a pile like Warren Buffett_

 _I know everybody says_

 _Money can't buy happiness_

Jason stood and began to get into the music, the other patrons noticing and watching him play the guitar.

 _But it could buy me a boat, it could buy me a truck to pull it_

 _It could buy me a Yeti 110 iced down with some silver bullets_

 _Yeah, and I know what they say,_

 _Money can't buy everything_

 _Well, maybe so,_

 _But it could buy me a boat_

 _They call me redneck, white trash and blue collar_

 _But I could change all that if I had a couple million dollars_

 _I keep hearing that money is the root of all evil_

 _And you can't fit a camel through the eye of a needle_

 _I'm sure that's probably true,_

 _But it still sounds pretty cool_

Jason heard claps and whistles, cheering him on with singing. He was really getting into it now, not having such fun since he had left the Army. He had noticed Frisk had snuck in, watching him play and sing. Frisk clapped their hands and shouted, "Go daddy!"

' _Cause it could buy me a boat, it could buy me a truck to pull it_

 _It could buy me a Yeti 110 iced down with some silver bullets_

 _Yeah, and I know what they say,_

 _Money can't buy everything_

 _Well, maybe so,_

 _But it could buy me a boat_

 _To float down on the water with a beer…_

 _I hear the Powerball Lotto is a-sitting' on a hundred mill…_

 _Well, that would buy me a brand new rod and reel…_

 _And it could buy me a boat, it could buy me a truck to pull it_

 _It could buy me a Yeti 110 iced down with some Silver Bullets_

 _Yeah, and I know what they say,_

 _Money can't buy everything_

 _Well, maybe so,_

 _But it could buy me a boat_

 _Yeah, and I know what they say,_

 _Money can't buy everything_

 _Well, maybe so,_

 _But it could buy me a boat_

 _It could buy me a boat._

Jason finished and heard the place giving cheers, Frisk running up to him and giving him a hug. He smiled as he held them up, ruffling their hair.  
"What do you think of that June Bug?"

The cheering slowly died down as he walked towards the bar, sitting Frisk down and chuckling as Grillby's flames flickered high with happiness, the brightness showing he was happy.

"Glad you liked it Grillby. Guess it was a "hot" tune for ya, huh?" Jason smiled as he looked at Sans, seeing he had a big shit eating grin on his face. The door slammed open as the cheering stopped, Jason swiveling in his seat to see who it was. It was a large figure, clad in metal armor. It was…a fish woman. Standing tall and strong.

"Hey Grillbz! I came to get some food! Hope your grill…is…hot…what in the hell?!" Jason stepped in front of Frisk, feeling like this was going to get violent. Jason was glad he did before he saw a spear materialize in the woman hand.

"A human! Damn you Papyrus, I knew you couldn't hack being in the guard. Looks like I have to do this myself."

She flung the spear at Jason, Jason moving Frisk out of the way as he felt the spear pierce his side, going straight through.  
"Fuck! God dammit, stay away from my child!"

Sans stepped in front of Jason and Frisk, holding his hand out, and his eye turning blue. "i suggest you leave. or you're gonna have a bad time."

Papyrus ran into the bar as Grillby was pulling Jason behind the bar, Jason's bloody hand on Frisk and pulling them with him. "UNDYNE! STOP! THESE HUMANS ARE NICE! YOU DON'T NEED TO HURT THEM! THEY CAN BE YOUR FRIENDS!"

Undyne growled at Papyrus and said, "What were you thinking!? This could have been our chance to finally get out of the underground, to break the barrier, and you make them your friends? Whats wrong with you?!"

Sans looked at Undyne again with an angry eye, getting ready to fight. "i said… e…now." Undyne growled again as she said, "You are damn lucky I don't just flatten you right now, both of you. If you don't bring me those humans, I'm going to make sure both of you pay for this, you punks." She turned on her heel, heading out the door.

Jason shouted in pain as blood pulsed from his side, holding the wound as tight as he can. "Listen, June Bug, you need to go wait with Papyrus and Sans. Just go…please…Daddy needs to get himself cleaned up…" Jason gritted his teeth in pain and said, "Go, please June Bug."

Frisk was crying, tears streaking down her face. "Daddy! Please…you're bleeding!" Jason started to cry as he said, "I know June Bug, just please, go with Sans and Papyrus…please…I need Grillby's help."

Grillby was pressing a towel to James wound, trying to keep the blood from flowing to quickly. Jason saw Frisk run off to Papyrus and Sans, Jason looking at Grillby before he said, "Listen, I need you to burn the wound closed. Don't question me, just do it. Take some whiskey, pour it into a rag, and clean the wound first. Then burn it shut. If you don't I'll bleed to death."

Grillby was scared, his flames shooting up in fear, hot and frightful like a forest fire out of control. He did what Jason said, cleaning the wound and placing a hand on the wound. "This is going to hurt…" Grillby said, the voice sounding like a crackling fire, like one you would hear in the fireplace at home. Jason nodded as he grabbed a rag and bit on it. Then it happened. Searing hot pain flashed and hit his side, Jason yelling out as the pain hit him. He groaned out as he laid his head on the floor, Grillby looking worried. "Its ok, I'm done…just…please, don't fall asleep." He got up, getting some water and starting to give the male some water. Jason looked up as he said, "Isn't that dangerous? Someone made of fire handling water?"

Grillby shook his head. "No…you got stabbed by a spear. I can handle some water…" Jason grunted as he sipped the water, making sure to not puke. Grillby made Jason feel warm, like he could fall asleep right there. But he fought to stay awake. Grillby then said, "The wound is sealed. Healing magic can get rid of the scar…" Jason looked up as he said, "Then get someone with healing magic."

Grillby shook his head. "The only person who can do that isn't here any more. You're going to have that scar unless…we can find someone with healing magic."

Jason stood slowly, holding his side, feeling the pain and heat flush through his system. He started to limp out the bar, the other patrons clearing out when Undyne threw the spear. Jason looked back at Grillby before he said, "I'm sorry…I'm really…really sorr….y…." Jason fell back, hitting the floor, unconscious. Grillby ran to James, now really worried. He then ran to the door and yelled out, "SANS!" Sans was there instantly, teleporting in. Sans was sweating, having a concerned face. "you never talk, much less yell, and that tells me something is wrong." Grillby pointed down, Jason's body splayed out on the floor. Sans blanched as he said, "i need to get him to my house. i know a small bit of healing magic, but i can't heal that scar. i'll get him home."

Sans grabbed Jason and transported him out of there. Grillby just stood there, an empty bar and blood pooled on the ground. He slumped against the bar, holding his head in his hands. He hadn't used his magic to harm in such a long time…it may have been to prevent someone from dying but…he had still hurt someone. He looked up as he said, "I'll never do that again." He just stood up and began to clean up the bar, using towels to mop up the blood on the ground, not believing that Undyne had done that. He couldn't believe she was this…desperate. He sighed as he continued to clean, a lonely flicker in the windows outside showing he was still there.

 **Wow, shit hit the fan really quick in this one. Hope you all enjoy this one. And here is something I want to ask you! Do you think that, once Undyne hits the surface with everyone else, should she either go and join the UFC or the WWE? Let me know in comments. Any comments on story, things that need to be done better, or ideas are welcome.**


	3. Bad Memories and Fighting

Chapter 3

Bad Memories and an Angry Battle

 **Authors note: Oh boy, Jason ain't doing so well. Memories of war do that to people. Jason gonna fight the fish! Also, give me some ideas for songs Jason should sing when he is at Grillby's again!**

Jason was sweating as he lay on Sans couch, holding his sigh as he lay there unconscious. He was having another dream, except this one didn't have Gaster in it. It was one of his war dreams, remembering back when he was in the army. Blood, sweat, shrapnel, the cries of wounded men. His best friend in the Army was a man named Richard Briar. He had jumped on a grenade to save Jason's life. In the dream, Jason saw Richard nod to him as he leaped and landed on the grenade to save him.

"Richard!" Jason shot up, holding his chest, his heart beating fast. He then looked around, seeing where he was. It was a small house that looked nice and homely enough. He then looked down to his midsection and saw some bandages wrapped around his stomach. That woman…that fucking woman had thrown a fucking spear at him and almost killed him. Over what? He was a human? Did they have problems with a human before? Jason groaned as he slowly got up before he heard Frisk call out to him.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Frisk ran up to him and hugged him tight, kissing him on the cheek. "You worried me daddy…I…I thought…"

Jason chuckled as he said, "It takes a lot more than that to keep me down June Bug." Jason smiled as he hugged his child close, kissing them on the cheek. "God…you're ok. Thank goodness. I was so worried, I…"

Frisk shook their head. "No daddy, you don't talk like that. You're ok and I'm ok. You scared Sans and Mr. Papyrus really bad though. They were so worried and…Mr. Papyrus got really quiet when he was bandaging you. He isn't normally quiet, like what Sans told me. That means…he was worried about you daddy. And so was Mr. Grillby. He got scared too…I saw it when his flames got higher."

Frisk just hugged Jason tight, holding onto him as if he was going to disappear. He gave Frisk another kiss on the cheek before he stood up slowly and said, "Ok…I need to find Sans and Papyrus and say thank you…do you know where they are June Bug?" Frisk nodded and pointed outside. Jason nodded as he walked towards the door, listening to the two skeletons outside.

"what i'm trying to say paps, is that she is getting more and more desperate and angry each day. you really want to keep acting as if she can do no wrong? sure, you train with her, but she outright said she is coming back to get these two humans. now i know we said we would help her, but this is getting out of hand. everyone likes her, but after she outright attacked a peaceful person minding their own business, who's to say she couldn't do something else more violent. i worry about her…"

That was Sans…he did sound worried. Like he didn't want to hurt that woman who attacked him, but only if she pushed him and Papyrus. Jason continued to listen.

"BUT UNDYNE WAS JUST DOING WHAT SHE DID BEFORE! THIS WAS BEFORE I EVEN GOT STARTED INTO WANTING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. YOU KNOW THIS, BROTHER. I'VE BEEN TRYING FOR YEARS TO IMPRESS, AND NOTHING HAS WORKED. I'VE FINALLY MADE TWO GOOD FRIENDS, AND I WON'T LET HER TAKE THEM FROM ME. EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT…I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH HER ANYMORE." Papyrus sounded sad at this. Sans butted in.

"look paps, you can still be friends with her, but we need to calm her down. something has obviously gotten her angrier now. i think she is going a little stir crazy, thats why she has beefed up her training so much. she has nothing to do, and all that anger has to come out sometime. and she released that anger, right at jason and his kid. jason seems like a nice guy, but i've seen that look before. that look of people who've seen things that you don't want to ask about. the same look undyne has sometimes." Sans sounded sad, almost…forgiving in his tone, but Jason knew that Sans would do what he could to keep him and Frisk safe. Papyrus sighed as he said, "I KNOW…I'VE SEEN IT TOO…THOSE POOR HUMANS WHO CAME BEFORE…*SIGH*…ANYWAYS, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE HUMAN WILL GO TO HER. MAYBE HE CAN BE HER FRIEND, WHO KNOWS? BUT I BELIEVE IN HIM. THE LARGE AND SMALL HUMAN MADE FRIENDS WITH US SO EASILY. WHY CAN'T HE DO THE SAME WITH HER?"

Jason thought for a moment. So if this, Undyne, or whoever she was wanted humans for something, what exactly was it? And why did Papyrus say "other humans"? He shook his head as he walked out to them before he said, "Hey guys. Listen…I overheard what you said…and if this Undyne woman is a problem, we need to go deal with her, now. In all my years in the army, you do not leave a problem unattended for very long, otherwise it will come and bite you in the ass." "Daddy! Language!" Jason flinched as he heard Frisk yell at him. "Sorry June Bug."

Jason looked at Sans as he said, "glad you are awake. and who's richard?" Jason frowned as he said, "No one you need to worry about." Jason looked at Papyrus and said, "So…about Undyne. I know she said she was coming after us. Instead, how about I go and find her. She pissed me off, and I need to teach her a lesson. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to talk to her."

Papyrus nodded and said, "SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. THOUGH…WHAT IF SHE ATTACKS YOU AGAIN?" Jason shook his head. "She won't get too. I'll be ready." Jason held his side and said, "Lets just…go back inside. I need to go to Grillby's and say I'm sorry, for real this time. Take care of Frisk for me for a bit, ok?" Jason limped towards the bar, holding his hurt side. Sans sighed as he said, "that man has obviously been hurt before…hurt bad…i know the feeling all too well…" He turned back towards his house, going inside to take care of Frisk for Jason.

Grillby was sitting on a barstool, holding his head in his hands and in deep thought. "When was the last time I heard a human scream because of my powers? I've never hurt anyone like that before…no one…and I did it to save his life. Thats good…right?" He still heard them. The screams of the humans he had killed in the war so many years ago…their pleas, cries for help…some even begging for their mothers. He only fought because he was protecting the monsters, the people he cared about and wanted to help. He had been injured on the battlefield long ago, carrying a scar across his chest from a humans sword. Grillby began to say to himself, "Its ok…its ok, he's fine. My magic wasn't that high. I sealed the wound, the blood stopped, he's fine." It was obvious, if anyone was watching that Grillby was suffering from PTSD as well as Jason had been. Two broke soldiers who's lives got better, and then one accident brought back a lot of painful memories. Jason stumbled into the bar, holding his side still. "Grillby? You in here?

The bar was empty except for Grillby sitting on the stool. Grillby turned and saw Jason, going up to him quickly. "Are you ok? Is your wound patched up now?" Jason lifted his bloody and torn shirt, showing him the bandaged stomach, a spot of blood present on his right side where he had gotten hit.

"Thanks to you, I'll be fine. You saved me Grillby." He held his hand out for the bartender to shake, smiling at him with a warm smile. Grillby took the mans hand, shaking it and giving his version of a smile, the fire on his head growing slowly. Jason noticed this. He noticed that when Grillby's hair got bigger slowly, it meant he was happy, like someone slowly feeding the fire in their home, trying to get it to make it warm. When it got high too fast, it meant that he was scared, like that of a fire out of control. Jason also noticed something else. A small blue tinge was on the fire mans cheeks. Fire was only blue if it was really hot so…Jason blinked. Was he blushing? Grillby turned and went behind the bar, grabbing a black bottle and pouring liquid into a glass. The liquid was amber in color and swirled in the glass.

"This is called Firestone liquor. It warms you up and helps to speed up the healing process. Normally, I give this to people who are really sick, but this will help your pain." Jason nodded as he took the glass and gulped it down, coughing loudly as he said, "Holy jesus that stuff is strong!" Grillby chuckled, the chuckling reminding Jason of the wind blowing by a campfire.

"What did you expect? Apple Juice?" Jason rolled his eyes as he said, "I never got a chance to talk with you more. I'm sorry about that and…bleeding on your floor." Grillby held a hand up. "Its no problem. What Undyne did was very…how shall we say…spur of the moment."

Jason chuckled as he said, "Shouldn't it be "spear" of the moment?"

Grillby chuckled as he said, "I see Sans got to you." Jason smiled as he said, "Yeah…guess he did. Say, I never did pay you for that meal you gave me." Grillby shook his head. "No need. Its on Sans tab. You need to go and get some rest. And I'll be on the lookout for Undyne." Jason nodded as he said, "Still, I want to talk. You seem like a nice guy, and I'm always up for meeting new people."

And talk they did. For almost two hours, mixed with food and drinks, Jason and Grillby talked about everything. From monster history, to human history, even to things that were going on in the human world. Jason was enjoying himself, and even felt comfortable around the flame man. Grillby's body put off a gentle heat that seemed to warm Jason's body, making him feel comfortable and quite cozy. He laughed as he recounted a story from when he was in the army.

"And so…my buddy actually put a speaker inside the bunk room and when the Sargent came in for inspection, all you heard was the sound of his commanding officer, or actually my friends voice sounding like him, berating him for not being at the mess hall yet. You should have seen the guy sweat and stutter. Never did like my old Sargent. Bit of an ass, but he kept his men alive."

Grillby laughed at the story, leaning against the bar as he listened to Jason retell his stories. "Sounds like you had some good times up there." Jason nodded as he drank from a cup of apple cider that Grillby had made for him by mixing apple juice, cinnamon and cloves, and heating the whole cup up by using his hands! Jason was surprised at that. Jason then said, "I want to go back, I do. But until we get this whole mess figured out, we can't."

Grillby looked at Jason, seeing his shirt was still torn and bloody from the attack. "I can get you a new shirt. You seem to be the same size as me. Be right back." Grillby went into the kitchen area for a few and came back with a fresh,clean t-shirt. Jason smiled as he took his shirt off, Grillby turning his head to give the man some privacy. "Thanks Grillby. That feels a lot better." Grillby took Jasons old torn and bloody shirt, holding it in his hands and letting his magic burn the shirt to ashes, which he then dumped in the trash. "Whoa, that was neat."

Grillby smiled, or at least showed he was happy by his flames slowly getting higher again. Jason then said, "Where do you live anyways Grillby?" Grillby pointed up. "I have an apartment above the Bar. Its small, but I like it." Jason nodded as he slowly got up and held his side again. "Alright…I have to get going. But…I'd like to talk with you again Grillby. It was nice to finally talk to someone who would listen. And I'd like to borrow that book on Monster History if you still have it around somewhere. You know, the one you talked about?"

Grillby nodded. "Of course. The next time you come around, I will gladly give it to you. See you soon Jason." Jason waved goodbye as he left, Grillby finishing cleaning up. "Jason is something," Grillby thought. He worked on getting everything cleaned up before he locked the door to the bar and climbed up the stairs to his apartment. "He seems like a nice person…and he doesn't even act like I or any of the other monsters are different. Sure, he might have been surprised but…maybe…" Grillby shook the thought from his mind, walking up the stairs and unlocking the door to his apartment. He got inside and shut the door, sitting on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. "Maybe…maybe he can do what the others couldn't. Maybe he and his child can do the impossible…and free us." He then laid back on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, quietly saying, "I want to see the sun again…"

The next day was hard for Jason, the pain in his side still causing him to limp a little. He stumbled into the kitchen, looking for some form of coffee to drink. He just found tea. "Has…guess it will have to do…" Jason grumbled as he waited for his water to boil to make his tea, looking at Frisk as she lay on the chair next to him, sleeping peacefully. He poured the water once it had finished and drank it. He sighed as it slightly woke him up. He still had on Grillby's shirt he had given him. It smelled like burnt wood and cinnamon. Jason smiled as he grabbed his jacket and put it on, looking around to see if Papyrus was up. He was, coming out of his room and smiling, before quietly saying, "Good morning human. Making breakfast? I shall make you some of my breakfast spaghetti!" Jason looked at Papyrus with a funny look. "Um…how about I make breakfast instead?"

Papyrus smiled as he said, "Ok human, though you still must try my spaghetti tonight." Jason nodded as he said, "You got a deal."

Jason made a big breakfast of pancakes and sasuage and eggs, humming as he made it. Sans yawned as he got out of his room, almost at 10 in the morning. "Is he always like this?" Frisk had woken up at 9, tired still but happy. Jason gave Frisk a hug before he continued cooking. "YES, MY BROTHER IS ALWAYS A LAZY BONES." Sans yawned loudly as he came into the room. "hey bro. heya jason. hey kid." Sans ruffled Frisks hair and said, "so, what are you going to do about undyne today?" Jason grabbed a plate and got eggs and sausage and pancakes. He was hungry and needed the food. "I don't know. I think I'm going to find her and try to talk reason to her. If not…then I don't know what I'll do. Do you know where she lives? Or where she frequents?" Sans thought for a moment before Papyrus, with a mouthful of eggs said, "SHE LIVES NEAR THE WATERFALL AREA. ITS NOT FAR FROM HERE, AND SHE PATROLS THAT AREA ALMOST EVERY DAY." Jason nodded as he began to eat, seeing that Frisk had gotten a big stack of pancakes and hard started to wolf them down. "June Bug…come on, manners please. Just because we are at home, doesn't mean we eat like pigs."

Frisk whined as they said, "Ok daddy…"

Sans chuckled as he said, "oh come on now jason, that eating was "egg"ceptional."

Papyrus yelled out. "SANS! I LOST MY APPETITE!"

He stomped off, going to get ready to practice for the day. Jason rolled his eyes as he said, "Frisk, if you want, you can come with me, but you stay by my side at all times, you hear me?"

Frisk nodded as they replied, "Ok daddy. I promise."

Sans smiled as he said, "they can always stay here with me and paps until you deal with undyne." Jason shook his head. "No, its ok Sans. I feel like Frisk should come with me. I'm going to show my little June Bug what its like to be nice to someone instead of trying to hurt them." Sans frowned as he said, "ok. but i know a shortcut to get to where undyne usually is…if you want i can show you the way."

Jason nodded as he replied, "Sure…I can dig that."

After breakfast, Sans showed Jason and Frisk the shortcut, causing Jason to fall onto his butt when he just realized they had teleported. "Some shortcut."

Sans chuckled as he said, "i know them all."

Jason then looked up and saw Undyne standing in front of them. Looks like they had teleported right in front of her while she was on patrol.

"You…I guess you are better than your brother Sans. You actually did your job."

Sans shook his head. "i don't work for you undyne. i brought them here to talk."

Undone growled, stomping her armor clad foot into the dirt. "How dare you? No talking! We're so close Sans! One more and we can end this all!" She materialized a spear and readied herself to throw it at Jason. "I'm not talking, and neither are you. So en' garde!"

Jason felt something tugging at his chest before he saw what flowey had called his soul float in front of him. It was still that same bright orange and red color, with yellow in it.

"What is that? Thats not a soul I've seen before…but who cares, I'm ending this and taking it you little punks!"

Jason felt himself being locked in place, looking around for Sans. He was gone. Frisk was beside him, that same determined face showing. Jason saw that his soul had a green tinge around it. "You can't move if your soul is green. Now fight me, damn you!" She started to throw spears at Jason, Jason moving to block them with what looked like a shield in front of his soul! He questioned this for a moment before he saw her stop.

"Undyne listen to me. I don't care what it is that made you so angry, but listen to me. You could have killed an innocent person in that bar when you through that spear at me. You could have killed Frisk!"

She snarled. "Thats the point! And we would have been free!" She threw another spear, Jason blocking it. He could move again. Frisk was holding Jasons hand, Jason moving up to Undyne, now closer to her. "Stop this. You're going to regret this if you don't stop."

She growled at him. "I won't stop until we are free of this place. Humans put us here, and humans are going to get us out, even if it means I have to kill anyone who stands in my way!" She swiped at Jason, his soul taking a hit. He held his chest, feeling like he had a miniature heart attack. Grillby had told him something like this. If a soul got hit too much…you died. Jason yelled at her.

"You need to stop this, damn you! I see that look in your eye! You've done some horrible stuff in your life, haven't you? I've done it too! Why do you have so much anger? What are you angry for?"

She yelled back. "Because of the humans! Asgore showed me how bad they are, how horrible they could have been. I read the books, and I know they can't be trusted. When we go back to the surface, when your soul is mine and we finally are free, I'm going to make sure I find every last human who has done something evil and make them pay for it!"

She kept tossing spears and Jason kept dodging and weaving, Frisk doing the same. "Run! Come on Frisk. Hop on daddies shoulders!" Jason felt Frisk climb onto his shoulders and he booked it, not noticing a small creature with no arms watching in the distance. He began to run, hearing the clanking of metal boots coming for him. "Come back here!"

Jason ran and ran, passing by Sans in a booth who was sleeping. "Perfect time to be fucking napping Sans!" Jason felt himself get hotter as he got to what looked like a place that had lava in it. She's a fish! She can't handle fire! He continued to run, getting to the entrance of this place, looking back and seeing Undyne getting another spear ready. "Stop…you…human!" She was still angry and still ready to kill. Jason got into the hot area, which he saw a sign calling it HotLands. Undyne slowly walked in, breathing heavily before collapsing. Jason breathed a sigh of relief before Frisk said, "Help her daddy…please?" Jason looked around, trying to find a source of water before she literally fried in that suit of armor. And how ironic, a water cooler. He ran and got a cup of water and splashed it on her face, seeing her slowly wake up. Jason then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, slapping her right across the face in anger.

"Now you shut the fuck up and listen to me. Whoever this Asgore person it, he sounds like one of my old commanding officers. Send out the trained lapdog to do his bidding and then once they are of no use anymore, they find a new one. Don't you dare say to me, that all humans are bad. I fought beside amazing people and helped them to protect innocent people. What do you do?! You fucking start fights and act tough. Well you may be tough Undyne, but don't you dare say that no one is tougher. I held three of my best friends in my arms as they lay dying, their bodies shot up and guts hanging from them. I saw children cry for their mothers, their mothers lifeless bodies laying in the streets. I fought to protect people and I fought to protect my child. I have a duty, as do you. But your duty is fucked beyond all belief. What if Asgore asked you to go kill a monster because he felt like that monster was doing something wrong? Would you follow orders without question? Would you kill because someone you "respect" said so? I'd have a mind of my own, not someone else. We are both soldiers, and dammit we deserve to be treated like soldiers, not as robots or cannon fodder you send out to do your bidding."

Undone was giving Jason a death glare, a red mark appearing on her face from where he slapped her. "What you did to me in that bar, I can forgive you for. But you need to grow the fuck up and start thinking for yourself. I'm going to find this Asgore person and kick his ass down the road and back. No one treats their soldiers like this. No one. Now…stand up, and you can either keep fighting me because Asgore said so, or you can make your own choices."

Undone had some small tears forming in her eye before she stood up slowly, looking at Jason, then at Frisk, and back at Jason. "You are so lucky I just don't gut you right now, you little punk." She turned on her heel and clanked away, heading to what he assumed was her home. Jason let out a held in sigh, groaning as he held his head. "Man…that was a fu…I mean a freaking horrible thing to deal with. Come on, lets get back to Sans."

"you buzzed?"

Jason jumped as he turned and saw Sans. "Jesus, sans! Don't do that!" Sans chuckled as he said, "i do that sometimes. so, how did it go with undyne?" Jason sighed as he said, "Well…I think I got through to her…" Sans nodded as he said, "come on then, lets head back home."

After teleporting back to Sans home, Jason sat on the couch, waiting for Papyrus to finish making dinner, Frisk sitting on Jasons' knee. He smiled as he said, "So, Sans, I got a joke for you."

Sans chuckled as he said, "go for it." Jason chuckled as he said, "What do you call a mother cow?" Sans shook his head. "i don't know." Jason smiled. "A moo ther." Frisk looked at Jason. "Daddy, that one stunk!" Sans began to laugh as he said, "wow, even your kid said that one was bad."

Jason chuckled as he said, "Eh, what can I say. Puns for me, like steaks, are a rare medium well done." Sans eyes widened and smile widened as well, Papyrus shouting. "HUMAN! PLEASE STOP, BEFORE I LOSE MY APPETITE AGAIN! ONE SANS IS ENOUGH! TWO IS TOO MANY!"

Jason laughed happily as Frisk giggled, hugging Jason close. Sans smiled as he saw Jason dote on his child, Jason humming as he bounced Frisk on his knee. They then heard a knock on the door. Sans got up and opened the door, seeing it was Grillby. "hey grillbz. what are you doing here?" He was using an umbrella to stop the snow from falling on him and had clothed himself in a black peacoat to keep his heat in. "I came here to give Jason a book on Monster History we talked about. I didn't think he would be back to the bar today, so I decided to bring it to him. The bar is slow right now, so I made a quick trip here." Sans took the book and looked at Grillby. "hey…you got a thing with him or something?" Grillby's cheeks turned slightly blue again, his fire shooting up a little in embarrassment. "N-no! Why? I just brought him this book is all." Sans chuckled as he said, "sorry grillbz. just wanted to see you get hot in the face."

Grillby face palmed and said, "Goodbye Sans. Tell Jason I said hello." Grillby started to turn away before he felt a hand on his back, trying to get his attention. "hey grillby…he's ok. he didn't get hurt. if that was the other reason you were here, he is fine." Grillby just nodded as he made his way back to the bar. Sans looked down at the book, then over at Jason who was smiling and laughing with Frisk. Sans sighed as he sat the book down on the end table. "if only the other times had been this happy," he said to himself.

Grillby made his way back to the bar, going back behind the counter to wait on people. He let out a sigh of relief, know that Jason was ok. He didn't know why, but he respected Jason. He thought he was a good man, who was kind, and he seemed to take such good care of Frisk. Grillby thought for a minute. Maybe he should ask him to hang out sometime? Maybe take him to the waterfall with the neon blue water? Maybe…hmm…he would have to think on this. He continued to work at the bar, his fire a little higher and brighter then normal.

 **Oh boy, this one was fun to write. And another question for you! Where should Grillby take Jason for their little get together? *cough*date*cough*. Any comments, ideas, or critiques welcome. Next chapter gets fluffy.**


	4. Friendship and Happy Times

Chapter 4

Friendship and Happy Times

 **Authors Notes: So, chapter 4 guys. This is going really well. And I wanted to know, does anyone else think that Muffets theme sounds like a Beethoven song on crack? Anyways, Jason makes up with Undyne and fluff happens between Jason and Grillby. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the next day, and Jason was sore as hell. All the jumping and dodging he had done when fighting Undyne, but really it was more like dodging her. Jason groaned as he got up, holding his still stinging side from the spear attack. Jason looked around, seeing Frisk snoring quietly on the chair again. He smiled as he got on his knee and gave Frisk a kiss. "So glad you didn't get hurt." He stood up and went to go get some breakfast. He made himself a small one, eggs and toast, and sighed as he ate, humming quietly as he looked around the house. "It sure is quiet around here." Jason finished eating and waited for the others to get up. He was surprised. He actually got up before Papyrus. It must be really early. He grinned as he said, "Guess my time in the Army is still around with my sleep schedule." Jason checked his watch. It was 5 in the morning. Papyrus always got up at 6. Jason smiled as he gently nudged Frisk awake. "Hey…June Bug…you want to go see if we can make it up to Undyne? She looked really upset, and maybe she needs someone to talk to.

Frisk rubbed their eyes as they woke up. "Mnnf…ok daddy…did you eat breakfast?" Jason nodded as he said, "Lets leave these two boneheads a message so they don't think we got kidnapped."

Frisk giggled as Jason wrote a note explaining they were going to Undyne's house. He was sure that when he ran through the waterfall area, which is where Sans had dumped him, he saw a fish looking house. That had to be hers. Jason smiled as he let Frisk climb on his shoulders and smiled as he walked with his child, humming to her as he walked. Frisk fell asleep while he walked to the waterfall. He waved to a few of the monsters as he walked by. Jason found the woman's house, sighing as he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps before a voice shouted, "What?!" Jason blinked as he shushed her, seeing her look at him and then Frisk. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be afraid of me?"

Jason shook his head. "No…I came her to bury the hatchet. Err…wrong analogy. Um…I came here to make amends, I want to try to talk with you, and say I'm sorry…I want to show you that some humans aren't all that bad."

Undone growled a little as she said, "Fine…I'll let you in." Jason stepped inside as he looked around. A quite comfy looking room with a grand piano on one side, a small kitchen area and…a sword? There was also a nice looking table and a bed as well. Jason smiled at her as Frisk climbed down off of Jason's shoulders. Jason smiled as he helped Frisk down and smiled as he began to talk with her before she cut him off. "No, you are my guest. You need to sit down and let me be host." Jason nodded as he calmly sat down, seeing her work on getting some stuff ready. Jason was about the stand up before she turned and shot him a glare. "No! You sit down! You let me do this!" Jason held his hands up as he sat right back down.

"Do you have any tea,' Jason asked, looking at her with a friendly smile. She nodded as she went to go and make some tea. Jason held Frisk in his lap, playing with them in order to keep them entertained. Jason smiled as a cup of tea was set in front of him. He smiled at her as he said, "Thank you." He sipped the tea and sighed before he looked at her and said, "Haa…look, you need to understand something Undyne…" She held her hand up, sipping her tea before saying, "Listen punk, you need to realize someone. No one slaps me and then expects to get away with it. But…what you said to me had me thinking. Am I really do everything for myself? Or am I letting that big softy who is running this place tell me what to do?"

Jason smiled, realizing that maybe what he said got through to her. Undyne looked down before she said, "You're right you know? The whole reason I became captain of the guard is because I wanted to prove to myself that I was stronger, faster, smarter then most people…monsters…whatever. And it blinded me. Wanting to be better? For what? I already proved I can be good to the monsters here in the underground. I guess I just kept getting angry because I wanted to prove something to…no one really. To myself? To the underground? To Asgore? You are still a punk for what you pulled…but a punk I kind of respect, if that makes any sense." Jason smiled as he took another sip of his tea, letting Frisk take a drink as well.

"You're really good with your kid…wish I had a kid sometimes. Teach them how to be big and strong like me…" She looked down. Jason noticed this was not like Undyne. Maybe what he had said had too much of a negative effect on her. She then looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, you little punk. You and your kid kind of showed me what I've been doing wrong. Maybe I do need to calm down. Sure, I can still be pumped to do shit! But, maybe I just need to slow down sometimes, you know?" Jason nodded as he said, "I understand Undyne." She then smiled as she started to talk with him about everything and anything, Jason enjoying her company. She reminded him so much of a female version of Richard. Once she let her hair down, not really, but relaxed enough to talk, it was like Richard was there with him. He smiled as he listened, her telling him about tales and things she had done. Jason chuckled as he said, "You know, with your strength and charisma, you'd do really well in the WWE or UFC."

She blinked with her one eye as she said, "Uh…what is that?" Jason chuckled as Frisk got off his lap, looking around and seeing what was in the house. "The WWE is like a wrestling federation and the UFC is more like straight on beating the crap out of each other. WWE is more showy, more flashy, but the UFC is more training, discipline and fighting. Sounds like you would like it huh?"

She smirked as she said, "Yeah, that sounds like a decent plan. Maybe if we ever get out of here…then yeah…that sounds like something I would do. But right now, how about I show you how to cook something? Papyrus was supposed to show, but maybe you can do it! Yes, that way we can be total best friends!" Jason chuckled as he heard the tapping of piano keys. Jason smiled as he saw Frisk playing, Undyne looking over at Frisk.

"Hey, careful with that!" Jason looked at her and said, "You know how to play the piano?" She smiled a toothy grin. "Of course! I know a few songs and practice every day. But we're getting of track. Let me show you how to cook something." Jason stood as Frisk continued to fiddle around with the piano keys, Jason giving her a look that said for her to knock it off. Jason smiled as Undyne began to show him all the different steps in making homemade spaghetti. Jason was enjoying himself immensley, Frisk even joining their little impromptu cooking lesson.

"No, no! It needs to be hotter!" She turned the heat up on the spaghetti before Jason replied, "Uh…Undyne…the pan is really hot. I think it needs to go down." Jason turned the heat back down and smiled as the spaghetti in the pot started to cook the right way. Undyne growled as she said, "Hey, I'm the one cooking here! Or trying to teach you how to!" Jason chuckled as he said,

"Remember what I said Undyne. You need to slow down and sometimes let things happen." She huffed and said, "Alright, whatever." Jason continued to help her until the food was done, humming as he plated the food. "There we go. A little early for this, but still, its nice that we did it. That was fun Undyne, and I really enjoyed talking with you."

Frisk smiled as they said, "I enjoyed talking and hanging out with you Miss Undyne!" Undyne smiled at Frisk and said, "I'm glad you did you little squirt. Come back again so we can try it again." Jason nodded as he checked his watch. 8 in the morning. Jason looked at Undyne and held his hand out to her. "Friends? And soldiers." She looked at his hand and clasped her hand in his, shaking it before saying, "Friends…and soldiers." Jason stood at attention and saluted her, Undyne doing the same, except crossing her arm across her chest and saying, "May the guard stand true against all who oppose." Jason kept his salute before saying, "The Rangers Lead the Way!" He finished his salute before he went in for a hug. She hugged him back, giving him a noogie in the process. "You and your kid are both dorks. You be safe going home ok?" Jason nodded as he got Frisk and walked out, waving goodbye.

Frisk looked up at Jason and said, "You did a good job daddy." Jason smiled as he walked with Frisk back home, Sans waiting outside the house before saying, "so i guess you guys made up with each other. isn't that nice? say…did her house burn down in the process of her trying to teach you how to cook? she tends to get a little excited when cooking." Jason shook his head and looked at the skeleton.

"Uh…no. Her house didn't burn down…why? Did you expect it too because she can be so hot headed?" Sans chuckled as he said, "i see what you did there. no, its just she has had fires in her house before. small ones, you know? paps has told me about it before. i always wonder when that house of hers is going to burn down. eh, anyways, now that you're back, wanna have some breakfast? i was about to make some more pancakes, and paps is out training."

Jason smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled and lead Frisk into the house, Frisk excited for more pancakes. After a quick breakfast, Jason decided that he needed to get some exercising done. He decided to go out and do some running, though how someone could run in snowdin for awhile was a mystery to him. He began to jog, finding Papyrus off near a ledge, practicing using what looked like bones against a make shift dummy. He continued to jog, humming as he did so. Frisk would be ok with Sans, and he needed to stretch his legs. Jason then heard the sound of, "Hey mister!" Jason looked around and saw that strange little monster from before, the one he had caught a quick glimpse of when running from Undyne. Jason stopped and crouched down. "Hey there little buddy. You lost or something?"

The monster shook his head. "Nah. I'm Monster Kid! But you can call me MK. I'm a big fan of Undyne! And you got to fight her! I know you didn't mean any harm, but it is still cool to see her use her spears." Jason chuckled as he ruffled the little monsters hair. "Hey, no problem little buddy. Glad you got a show." He chuckled as the monster started to follow him around, like a lost little kid. He chuckled as he said, "Shouldn't you head back home little buddy?"

The monster shook his head. "Sorry mister, but I got a lot of time before I go back home. I just think you are neat!" Jason rolled his eyes as he found the store in Snowdin and went inside. He waved at the bunny running the store. "Hey, do you happen to have any coffee? I swear I am going to die if I don't get any." The woman chuckled as she handed him a small can of the stuff. "And no need to pay. Any friend of Sans is a friend of mine." Jason nodded as he then heard the monster kid pay for a lollipop and hum as they walked out. The monster continued to follow Jason, Jason just walking along and enjoying the company. He then saw Grillby's bar again. He thought for a minute. It was still kind of early in the morning…but what harm would it be to go in for a glass of mulled wine or warm cider? Jason chuckled as he walked inside, hearing calls of his name. "Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" Grillby immediately perked up, seeing Jason enter the place. Grillby gave a wave and looked over at the little monster that was following Jason. Jason picked MK up and set him on a stool, the lollipop still in his mouth. Jason smiled at Grillby and said, "Can you get me some apple cider please? Oh, and can you use this as well?" Jason showed him the can of coffee.

Grillby nodded as he went into the kitchen and started making what Jason asked. Monster kid giggled as Jason pet him on the head. "Glad you got to see Undyne kid. I should let you say hello again when I see her again." His eyes lit up happily, nodding quickly. He finished his lollipop and sighed as he said, "Thanks mister." The kitchen door swung open and Grillby came back, balancing on a platter two cups and in his other hand a small bowl of what looked like…hashbrowns? He set the bowl beside monster kid and the little tyke went to work eating the fried potatoes. Jason grabbed the two cups that Grillby set down, the flame monster bowing slightly. Jason took a sip of the coffee. He sighed happily. "God, I love you grillby. You just made me a happy man." Jason looked at the Flame man and saw that he was blushing. Jason realized what he had just said, "U-uh I mean…well…what I meant was…thank you for making me coffee." Grillby nodded and went back to cleaning a glass. Jason smiled as he drank, listening to the sound of the calming jazz music playing in through the jukebox. Jason still saw the guitar there, smiling as he had an idea. Jason stood, taking another sip of his coffee before going over to the guitar. He pulled up a stool and smiled as he then said,

"How's everyone doing today?" The monsters gave a little cheer, smiling as Jason plucked at the strings to the guitar. "This song…is something I really look at personally. It…well it makes me feel good and reminds me that I can do anything if I put my mind to it."

He started to sing, sitting down first, and the lyrics started to flow.

 _Hey there, weird kid in your high-top shoes_

 _Sitting in the back of the class; I was just like you_

 _Always left out, never fit in_

 _Owning that path you're walking in_

 _Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

 _Now, your buddies get their rocks off on Top 40 radio_

 _But you love your daddy's vinyl, old-time rock and roll_

 _Elvis Costello, Ray Wylie Hubbard, and think Jeff Tweedy is one bad mother_

 _Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

Grillby was leaning on the bar, looking directly at Jason as he played. The way his practiced fingers traveled on the guitar made him marvel at how amazing humans could be sometimes. The lyrics were nice, almost like Jason was talking to his son and telling him things were ok.

 _One day you'll lead the charge, you'll lead the band_

 _Guitar Hero with lightning hands_

 _And the girls will like your tattoos and the veins in your arms_

 _They'll be helpless to your musical charms_

 _And they'll all hold up their hands_

 _And they'll all wanna dance_

 _With Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

Jason stood and continued to play, this time playing a little faster, which is what the song called for. He was really getting into it, and enjoying playing this song.

 _First time I met Alabama Hannah, I was skinny as a rail_

 _Red hair tied up in a blue bandana; she was hotter than the devil's Hell_

 _She turned me on to Back Porch Pickers, Jackson Pollock, and gin_

 _Her daddy didn't trust my intentions, so he turned to his daddy's old .410_

 _I'm Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

 _Had an axe to grind, so off I went_

 _Mad at the sun for coming up again_

 _I lost religion, found my soul in the blues_

 _Rubbed the velvet off my blue suede shoes_

 _Yeah, everybody held up their hands_

 _And every soul on Beale Street danced_

 _With Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

The place was now cheering for Jason, now he was noticing how many monsters were packed into the bar just to watch him. He even saw Sans and surprisingly, Papyrus there, to see him sing. Weird, since Papyrus called Grilles a grease trap. Grillby was smiling, or at least his flames were higher from what Jason saw.

 _So I went with it like a colt on my Plymouth_

 _Through the glass behind my rear-view_

 _Took a left when the world went right down 16th Avenue_

 _Played with fire and I played on ledges_

 _Every circus, stage, and county fair_

 _They tried to file my points, sand my edges, and I just grew out my hair_

 _I'm Mr. Misunderstood, I'm Mr. Misunderstood_

 _They're standing in line, chasing the buzz_

 _Til the next big things and already was_

 _And hell if they know what they're trying to find_

 _If it ain't that same old, been-done kind_

 _Yeah, gives the head-scratchers fits_

 _Wondering how in the hell they missed_

 _Mr. Misunderstood, Mr. Misunderstood_

 _Hey there, weird kid in your high-top shoes_

 _Sitting in the back of the class; I was just like you_

 _Mr. Misunderstood (I understand)_

Jason finished the last line of the song quietly, the place erupting into cheers. He gave a little bow and smiled as he waved at Sans and said, "Thanks guys. I just thought you'd want to hear something." The little monster kid smiled up at Jason. "Wow! What a song! That song makes me want to try something! I can do it if I try!" Jason chuckled as he pet the little kid on his head. Jason sat back at the bar, Sans coming up next to Jason.

"good song bud. didn't know you had such pipes." Jason smiled as he said, "Eh. You learn stuff when you are bored in the army." He smiled as Grillby finished clapping for Jason before he said, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." Jason chuckled as he sipped his still hot coffee, grinning at the fire man. Sans left a few minutes after, Jason chatting with Grillby. Grillby decided that now was the chance to try it out. "Um, I know this seems odd…but would you be willing to come with me to the waterfall tomorrow?" Jason looked at the male and said, "Wouldn't that be dangerous for you?"

Grillby shook his head. "We aren't going swimming. I just wanted to know if you'd like to go with me. Its a nice little place, and we would be back far enough away that the water won't get us." Jason smiled as he held his hand out for the male. "Deal. Sounds like it will be fun." The male grasped Jason's hand, the warmth radiating off of the male onto Jason. Jason sighed happily as the warmth comforted him, like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. Jason smiled at the male, not noticing that Grillby was rubbing his thumb across the back of Jason's hand. It was nice…Jason then reluctantly took his hand away from the males. There was obviously something there, Jason thought. Jason smiled at Grillby as he said, "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." He winked at Grillby, testing to see if he thought the feelings were there. Jason was right, as Grillby blushed and busied himself with cleaning more things behind the bar. Jason finished his coffee and grabbed the can of coffee back before he said, "Hey Grillby…if you want me to, we can always go tonight?" Jason smiled at the male as Grillby said, "Oh sure…that would be great!" Jason noticed how excited Grillby sounded. Jason then replied, "See you tonight. Say…8 maybe?" Grillby nodded and said, "I'll close early."

It was now 8, and Jason was waiting outside. Frisk was by his leg. "Where are you going daddy?" Jason looked down and said, "I'm going out with Grillby tonight."

Frisk blinked. "Is grillby going to be like mommy was?" Jason blushed a bright red. "N-now June Bug, I barely know Grillby. He's a good friend, but I am sure we will get along. He seems to like me…" Jason then heard that deep chuckle from Grillby, turning to the male and smiling. Grillby was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black shoes and a black long sleeved shirt, rolled at the sleeves. Jason had to admit, the fire monster looked "smoking". He laughed internally as Frisk looked up and then at Grillby. They then walked over to Grillby and said, "You be nice to my daddy. I love him very much, so don't make him sad."

Grillby smiled as he got down and ruffled Frisk's hair. "No worries Frisk. I'll make sure he is happy." Jason was still blushing after what Frisk said, hoping Grillby hadn't been there to hear them. Jason then said, "Go spend time with Sans and Papyrus. I'm sure they will make tonight fun for you." Frisk nodded. "Ok daddy. Be safe!"

Frisk ran back into Sans house. Jason smiled at Grillby as the male said, "Lets go. The snow doesn't bother me right now, but maybe we should go." Jason nodded and followed the male. He had to ask the shop lady if she had any spare clothes, which she did and surprisingly fit him. He had on a gray dress shirt and black jeans with gray sneakers he had packed in his pack. Jason smiled at the monster as they walked, the warmth radiating off of Grillby keeping him warm. He hadn't realized before, but it got kind of cold in the underground. But with Grillby, he felt like it was 76 degrees and perfect. Jason hummed as he said, "You know Grillby, I was wondering…could I hold your hand again? It felt well…warm, and I did say that all you had to do was ask…so this time I'm asking." Grillby's flames flickered a little higher, Jason knowing that meant he was happy. Plus, the small blue blush on his cheek. Grillby held out his hand, Jason taking it in his. He smiled at Grillby as he felt the warmth flood into him, feeling his body get warm and cozy like he was wrapped in blankets. "Wow…you are really warm…it feels nice." Grillby smiled as Jason just held Grillby's hand as they walked, enjoying the quiet silence. Jason got to the waterfall with Grillby, smiling as he looked and saw the beautiful blue neon color of the water. He then turned to Grillby and said,

"You know…when I was with my wife…we used to go to a waterfall that wasn't to far away from our house. She always smiled when I told her how beautiful it was…and how beautiful she was." Jason smiled at Grillby before he said, "She's been gone for years now…and I've been alone for many years, like I said."

Grillby's flames dimmed, obviously sad. Jason smiled at Grillby before he said to him, "You know…just as a little heads up to you. I told you I had a wife, correct? But…that didn't mean I had no attraction to the same sex." Grillby's flames shot up, flickering and swaying in what Jason deemed to be happiness and also slight embarrassment. Jason chuckled as he winked at Grillby and said, "Just…give me some time ok? I just got down here, and we have only known each other for a few days."

Grillby nodded as he took Jason's other hand in his, smiling at him. Jason actually saw the smile this time. Jason then said, "I have a good song for this little get together. Want to hear it? Just me and you, no one else."

Grillby nodded as Jason held Grillby's hands in his, his voice gently singing.

 _Wish on the moon_

 _And look for the gold in a rainbow_

 _And you'll find a happy time_

 _You'll hear a tune_

 _That lives in the heart of a bluebird_

 _And you'll find a happy time_

 _Though things may look very dark_

 _Your dream is not in vein_

 _For when do you find the rainbow?_

 _Only after rain_

Grillby was smiling as Jason sang, enjoying how his voice was. Slightly filled with an accent, but still such a beautiful voice, at least Grillby thought so. He smiled, his fire slowly rising, spurring Jason on. Jason saw the teeth that the fire male had. They were pointed, but not in a evil way. They were more rounded and nubbed.

 _So wish on the moon_

 _And someday it may be tomorrow_

 _You will suddenly hear chimes_

 _And you'll have your happy, happy time_

Grillby was humming along to the song, Jason continuing to sing and enjoy the time he was spending with the fire male. He didn't notice that a certain rectangle on a wheel was busy looking at the two of them from behind a rocky pillar

 _So wish on the moon_

 _And someday it may be tomorrow_

 _You will suddenly hear chimes_

 _And you'll have your happy, happy time._

During the song, Jason got a little closer to Grillby, smiling at him as he sang. He held Grillby around the waist as he sang, seeing his reflection in Grillbys glasses. They had started to sway back and forth slowly, Jason just being close to Grillby. After he finished singing, Jason hugged Grillby as Grillby said, "Usually…monsters end up in relationships a lot quicker then I think humans do…guess its a survival thing." Jason pulled back and said, "I understand, and again, thank you for listening…and allowing me to just take my time." Grillby nodded as he said, "Come on. I know a nice cream seller that is around here. I may not be able to eat one, but I think you'd like it."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that. Lead the way." And so he did, Grillby leading the male he was vastly falling for. Once they were gone, that specific rectangular robot came out of his hiding spot. A smily face appearing on his screen before the sound of the robot saying, "Ohhhh yes….this is perfect…"

 **Uh-oh. Looks like everyones favorite rectangle decided to eaves drop on the two on their date. What is Mettaton up to? Anyways, music is as follows: Mr. Misunderstood by Eric Church and Happy Times by Bob Crosby. As always, let me know what you think. And another question for you all! Since you all can obviously see that this isn't normally like the game, should Mettaton either A: Befriend Jason and Frisk or B: Follow the game and still try to kill them. Let me know, please!**


	5. Taken

Chapter 5

Taken

 **Author Note: Holy crap guys, chapter 5! I want to first say thank you to Arcami for giving me such good ideas. This has nothing to do with the movie, but it sure as hell is gonna feel like it. The suspense, the drama! Maybe not so much bloodshed.**

After their little date, Jason felt a lot better. Refreshed, even. But he had an inkling that someone had been watching their little interlude together. Jason sighed as he sat in Sans house, watching TV. The only thing on was something that involved a little rectangle on wheels that was called Mettaton. Jason guessed that this, thing, it, whatever was like a celebrity down here. He had even heard Papyrus talk about this strange person. Jason looked up as he saw Frisk crawling onto the couch with him, cuddling with Jason to get warm.

"Hey June Bug. What are you doing, huh?" Frisk looked up at him and asked, "How was your date daddy?"

Jason blushed a little and said, "Uh…listen June Bug, it wasn't a date. I just went with him to go see the waterfall. I wanted to talk with him and get to know him more." Frisk shook their head. "No daddy, you like him. I see it. I see the way he looks at you and I feel like he wants to say more to you…" Jason blinked at Frisk. How they knew more about relationships was weird, but he guessed Frisk was a good judge in character.

Jason ruffled the little tykes hair, chuckling as he said, "Alright, alright you little nugget. You got me. I feel like its there too. I just need some time is all." Frisk whined and then huffed. "Ok daddy, you win." Jason smiled as he ruffled Frisks hair a little more before he got up and stretched his back. "Ha…think I'm gonna go exploring." Jason smiled as he said to Frisk, "You want to come with me?" Frisk nodded as they climbed on their daddies shoulders. He smiled as he left another note and walked out the door, walking out to the edge of Snowdin. He didn't know why, but he felt like someone was watching him again. Jason hummed a tune as he enjoyed the underground. Sure, he had a home topside but he felt happy down here. He walked past various monsters, giving them a little wave. He continued to walk, past the waterfall and into the HotLands, until he saw the large looking lab that was very odd to him. He said to Frisk, "Stay on my shoulders."

Jason crept up to the lab, looking around as the door slid open. "Huh…must be automatic." He stepped inside, seeing himself on a big screen in the middle of the room. "What…in the world?" Jason blinked as he saw various pictures of him taped to the side of the monitor, Jason wondering if he was being stalked. He drew his pistol from his holster and continued to creep into the lab before the lights flicked on, Jason leveling his pistol up at eye level. He then heard a voice, a very scared and nervous voice say, "U-um…c-could you not do that…please?" Jason looked around as he then looked down and saw a female…lizard? Dinosaur? He didn't know. The female looked up at him and said, "Um…h-hi. S-sorry if I scared you…I uh…didn't mean too. Um…I'm Alphys."

Jason holstered his gun and held his hand out. "Jason. Jason Marshall." He shook her hand, realizing how sweaty she was with the hand shake. She must be really fucking nervous. "U-um…anyways, I'm sorry if I…s-scared you. I didn't mean to!" She looked sad, looking down at her feet. Jason crouched down to her and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted. Oh, and this little bundle of energy is Frisk." "Hello!" Jason chuckled as Alphys smiled. "O-oh! Hello! Um…I know you saw the monitor with pictures and a video of you…but i-its all for research! I've been monitoring you since…the ruins a-and well…you are so kind! M-much kinder then the humans I've r-read about."

Jason scratched his head. There was that "humans" thing again. He knew about the war, but he still wondered if there were more humans who came through before. Jason chuckled as he said, "Well, next time, just tell me when you want me to be an experiment, ok?"

Alphys blushed as she said, "No! I never wanted you to b-be an experiment! T-that was a bad choice of words. Um…I-i wanted to…see if you were nice. A-and if the monster history books were wrong." Jason scratched his head as he said, "Well…I'm nice enough I guess. I mean…if you've seen everything then…huh. Its odd is all." Alphys was sweating again.

"I uh…saw you fight Undyne. You were…really nice in trying to talk to her. Trying to get her to not be so…w-well…angry." Jason chuckled as he said, "She wouldn't last a day in my old army platoon." Jason then said, "I was just exploring. What exactly is this place?" She perked up. "Well, this is my lab. I experiment on things. Its really close to the Core, which is what I test…sometimes. I also make robotics and cameras and…" And she rambled on about various things, from her anime toy collection to straight up anime collection in general. Jason remembered when he used to watch that sort of stuff. He looked down at Frisk who seemed to be getting very bored, very quickly. He chuckled as he then replied, "Um…Alphys, it was really nice to meet you, but I need to get going. I'll be back another time, but I need to go." Jason picked up Frisk and put them on his back. "See you soon." Jason walked out of the lab, bouncing Frisk on his shoulders. No sooner did he leave, then the small rectangle on a wheel roll into the lab. Alphys smiled as she asked, "Is everything ready Mettaton?"

The rectangles screen flashed a smiley face and said, "Of course darling, I have everything ready for the two of them. Honestly, it warms my wires to see such…I don't know…love maybe? No…infatuation? I don't know really. But what matters is that I am going to get the two of them together, or my name isn't Mettaton. Now then…did you practice your lines for when the flame boy gets here? I'm sure his child will coming running once they realize that their daddy is missing."

Alphys giggled as she said, "Yes, of c-course! I know to act nervous, and give them the right answers when you ask the questions. What about you?" Mettaton giggled as he said, "Of course darling…I have a room ready for the two of them…and its decorated per your instructions and…shall we say…very tasteful artwork. I think its so wonderful. Imagine, a human and monster together, before the barrier even falls! What are the chances. Anyways, I'm going to follow them and get that tall drink of water human to my first act of this little charade…then…once I'm done with him there, he will be whisked away to my hotel and put in the best suite, which we pre decorated, and of course, allow the two to finally meet after so long of being apart. Haa…what romanticism. Anyways, I'm off! And you know what to do."

Jason chuckled as he saw Frisk playing with Papyrus, enjoying how the two were jumping around and he chuckled as he saw how much fun Frisk was having. He grinned as Papyrus was play fighting with Frisk, even giving Frisk one of the bones he conjured up to play fight with.

"they're pretty happy huh?" Jason looked down and saw Sans, smiling with a genuine smile as he saw how much fun Papyrus was having. "its been a long time since i've seen paps have so much fun. i swear…he's a "bone"dle of fun right now." Jason snorted at the pun and said, "Yeah…Frisk seems to be having a lot of fun now. Ever since my wife died, I've had to entertain that little noodle. Take them to school, soccer practice, even to a few science fairs. God…I've never been happier to be honest. Every day I see Frisk, I see my wife in them. It makes me so proud."

Sans chuckled as he said, "wish my dad was so loving…" Jason looked down at Sans, about to question what he said before he heard, "Daddy! Come play with us!" Jason chuckled as he said, "Alright June Bug! Here I come!' Jason ran after the skeleton and his little bundle, enjoying the fun they were having. Sans sighed as he looked at the three of them playing in the snow. He was happy that they were happy, that something different was happening. All those resets…all those sad moments he had too…he looked down, a frown on his face. He then saw Jason running back up to him and said, "I can't compete with those two. I'm heading to hotlands to warm up a bit. I'll be back."

Sans nodded as he continued to watch Frisk and Papyrus. He heard footsteps behind him as he saw Grillby. "oh hey grillbz. whats up?" Grillby looked at Sans and said, "Bar is closed for the day. Something is wrong with the grill in the back and the fryer needs to be worked on. I came out here for a break." Sans chuckled as he said, "sure you weren't just trying to catch jason again?"

Grillby flushed a blue on his face, his flames shooting up in embarrassment. "Hey…no need to be like that." Sans chuckled as he turned to Grillby and said, "hey, no need to get all hot and bothered because of me." Grillby shook his head at the pun before saying, "Um, where is Jason? I wanted to talk with him." Sans pointed to the edge of Snowdin. "he went that way. said he wanted to go to HotLands to warm up a little before he came back. guess he isn't used to the snow and cold." Grillby nodded as he said, "I'll go find him." Grillby walked off to go find Jason, humming and with a pep in his step. Sans chuckled as he watched Grillby go off towards Jason. "those two are going to get together by the end of next week, i guarantee it."

Jason smiled as he walked to hotlines, letting the warmth fill him as he just looked at the big room of lava. He liked it here. It reminded him of… He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Ok, so I like him. But that doesn't meant I fell in love with the guy. Jeez…" He sat down, looking out at the beautiful area before he heard what sounded like a wheel rolling up to him. He then felt something slap against his face, starting to struggle a little as he smelled chloroform. He let out a muffled, "Damnit" before he passed out, slumping to the ground. The little rectangle giggled happily. "And now…the show begins!" He left what was essentially a calling card on the ground and began to drag Jason to where his grand performance would take place.

Grillby wasn't that far behind from Jason as he got closer to hotlands. The heat was welcome after the cold of Snowdin. He looked around and called out. "Jason? You here? Jason?" He looked around before he heard a beeping. He looked down and saw there was what looked like a tablet and he picked it up. It turned on and it was Mettaton. He grimaced. He never did like the annoying little rectangle. He was about to get rid of it before he heard, "Ah Grillby…just the man I wanted to see…you see, I've been wanting an audience of a certain caliber for far too long…and well, you are just the man I need for my performance! Here's the problem…you won't come willingly…so…" The camera that was trained on Mettaton was trained on Jason after a few second, showing him asleep and clasped to a chair by heavy metal shackles. Grillby's flames shot up in anger, the flames turning more yellow and hot.

"What did you do to him?! Where is he?!" The metal rectangle wagged its finger. "Nope. I'm not telling you, unless you do something for me. You're going to be participating in a few challenges for me…if you win almost all of them, I'll give you your precious human back. If not…well…I always wanted to see a human corpse…" Grillby growled in anger and said, "If you hurt him…I swear to all the old gods I will turn you into a heap of scrap."

Mettaton giggled as he said, "Come now darling…you shouldn't threaten me…it just makes me want to see a human corpse even faster…now…when you are ready…go through Alphy's lab…and on the other side is where we will be doing these little challenges…" Grillby's flames roared like an out of control fire before he said, "You can bet I'll be coming for him. He's my friend! And I'll protect him." Mettaton had a frown face on now. "Aww…just friends? Hmm…well then…you won't mind if I do…this then will you?" Mettaton began to pull at Jason's pants, trying to pull them down to expose him to the camera. "You leave him alone, damn you!" Mettaton giggled again. "Oh, I dare say, that isn't what someone who is just a friend would say…I'll be waiting darling…" The tablet shut off and Grillby cursed loudly as he ran back to Snowdin.

Grillby couldn't run faster. He made it back to Snowdin, panting. "hey grillbz, whats wrong?" He looked up and said, "Jason's been kidnapped by Mettaton." Sans frowned, and grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that fucking calculator." Frisk ran up, hearing the words. 'My daddy got kidnapped?! Why? He did nothing wrong!" Grillby looked down at Frisk and said, "I know little one, I know but we need to go, together. Mettaton wants me to go and do some stupid challenges to get him back. And I need to win them…or else he dies." Sans eyes widened as he said, "i swear to god i'm going to rip out every last wire in his motherboard." Grillby shook his head. "Sans, now is not the time. I'm taking Frisk with me. They want to help." Sans sighed as he looked down. "ok. paps! you need to get inside and wait for me to come back." Grillby looked at Sans. "No! Its only me and Frisk that needs to go." Sans shook his head. "you need backup. what if he has something else set up that we don't know about?" Grillby looked down and sighed. "Alright, fine. Frisk, hop on my shoulders. You are coming." Frisk clambered up Grillby's shoulders and said, "Lets go find my daddy!" Grillby smiled as he said, "Sans, you stay as far back as you can, ok?" Sans nodded as Grillby took off towards Hotlands. He saw Alphy's lab and rushed in. "Alphys! Are you in here," Frisk yelled, looking around. She got up from her computer, worry obviously there. "W-whats wrong?" Grillby looked at her. "Mettaton kidnapped Jason."

Her eyes widened. "W-what? Why in the world would he do that? Oh no…his wires might have gotten crossed again or…maybe plugged in wrong…I don't know. Look, he is probably here somewhere, I c-can fix him." Just then Mettaton bust through the wall next to Alphy's computer area, wheeling over to the two of them. "Well now, if it isn't the knight and his little steed. How cute. So…here is the deal. You will be put through a series of challenges. You want to know why I'm challenging you? Because…the drama…the passion and possible bloodshed. Thats why. So…are you ready darlings?" Grillby frowned as he said, "Fine…I'm ready for whatever. Just…please, don't hurt him." Frisk stood beside Grillby, ready to try to stop Mettaton at whatever cost! Just then a song began to play, as Mettaton pulled out a card with questions, looking towards a camera that had been placed off to the side.

 **So…at the behest of my new editor, I realized I jumped the gun. The challenges shall be split into separate chapters. For those who have seen the chapter already, I apologize. I have to replace it with this. But don't worry. Cute Grillby and Jason stuff will happen! I promise! Oh, and the song that started playing was Metal Crusher. Oh boy…this is gonna get ugly really fast!**


	6. The Game Show

**Chapter 6**

Super Mega Ultra Game Show

 **Authors Note: Oh boy you guys! Chapter 6, and already at about 20,000 words! This is awesome! Note, the following chapters may appear shorter then normal, but that is because I feel like this is a bit of an extra add on to the story, to give it some drama. There are a few more chapters after this that deal with the other challenges. Just imagine that when they are doing the quiz show, The Price is Right theme is playing.**

The sound of an audience clapping caused Grillby and Frisk to jump, looking around for said audience. Frisk frowned at Mettaton as he wheeled himself back and forth before he said, "Hello all my darlings, and welcome to Mettatons Super Mega Ultra Game Show!" The audience clapped again, Grillby still angry, his hands balled into fists. "On todays segment, we have two special guests here. Playing for the life of someone very special to them, may I present to you, Grillby and Frisk!" The audience clapped, eager to see what would happen. Mettaton had a smiley on his screen as he said, "Ready everyone? Time for round one!" Grillby growled in frustration but stood there, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Alphys was standing off to the side, mouthing to Grillby, "I will give you the right answers. Just look at my hands when he asks the question." Grillby nodded, looking like he was thinking to himself

Meanwhile, back in Snowdin. Papyrus was busy making a plate of spaghetti to eat while watching TV. "AH…THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THEN WATCHING METTATON WITH A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI." He plopped himself down in front of the TV, before he flipped it on and saw that it was Grillby and Frisk on there. He blinked as he said, "WHY IS THE SMALL HUMAN ON THERE? DID METTATON INVITE THEM ONTO THE SHOW?! WOWIE! THAT IS SO NEATO!" He quickly got up and ran outside, thinking happily, "I MUST TELL UNDYNE ABOUT THIS! SHE GETS TO SEE THE HUMAN SHE MADE FRIENDS WITH ON TV!"

"Correct!" Grillby sighed as he held his chest, answering a question on some of the monsters in the underground. He was getting madder and madder at this whole prospect. Why in the world would Mettaton be doing something like this?! He had seen the stupid robot on TV before but he never knew that he would try something this crazy on TV! He grumbled again as Mettaton said, "You know…this needs some more drama…lets try this out for a change." He pressed a button and Jason on a metal table slid out of the ground of Alphys lab, raising up and turning upwards. He began to "wake up", groaning as he said, "Huh…what? What the hell? Frisk?! June Bug?!" He started to panic before he saw Frisk there, looking worried. "Oh thank god…you're ok. And what are you doing here Grillby?" Jason then looked down as he saw he was strapped to a metal table. "Uh…what the hell? You! You little metal rectangle! God damnit! Let me out of this th-aaahhhh fuck!" He got zapped by Mettaton, though it wasn't really a big zap. It was more like a tingle that caused him to feel really warm and…slightly aroused. He groaned as he lay back against the metal table, groaning out as he said, "I swear to god…when I get outta this, I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece, and sell your scrap on the inter-ahhhh god stop!" Grillby's flames were getting hotter and more angry as he yelled out, "Stop!" Mettaton chuckled as he said, "If he wants it to stop, he needs to keep his mouth shut…" Jason laid back against the table and began to chant an army cadence to piss off Mettaton.

 _Up in the morning, outta the rack_

 _Greeted at dawn with an early attack_

 _First Sergeant rushes me off to chow_

 _But I don't need it anyhow_

 _Hail O' Hail O' Infantry_

 _Queen of battle follow me_

 _An airborne rangers life for me_

 _O' nothing in this world is free_

 _From a big bird in the sky_

 _All will jump and some will die_

 _Off to battle we will go_

 _To live or die, hell I don't know_

His voice was loud and angry, trying to get the tingling feeling out of him through this chant. He was zapped again and let out a loud shout. "Ahhh! Fuck you!" He tried to get out, growling as Mettaton said, "Shut it and let our guests continue then…" Grillby was rather interested. Was that a chant? Or some form of call to arms? He knew that Jason was in the army at one point, but he never knew that they would do a chant like this. It sounded…kind of sad almost. Like the men knew they were going to die, so who the hell cared? Grillby looked down as he started to remember his own songs he learned back when he was leading…he couldn't think of it, but he did remember. He looked up as Mettaton was waiting for the two of them. "Ok ladies and gents! Time for the next round of questions!"

Back in Snowdin…

Papyrus and Undyne stared with slack jaws as they looked at what was happening. "BUT, BUT WHY WOULD METTATON DO THIS?" Undyne growled out as she said, "I don't know but I swear I am going to break that fucking calculator in half!" She and Papyrus continued to watch as Jason began to chant out his cadence, get shocked, and the second round began. "God, this is so stupid! Why would that calculator even do this for? Oh wait, fucking ratings of course. Is he that greedy for views?!" She grumbled as she sat there, watching what was going on. Papyrus frowned as he said, "MAYBE, BUT WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO SUCH A NICE HUMAN? I MEAN, HE MADE FRIENDS WITH YOU, WHY CAN'T HE MAKE FRIENDS WITH METTATON?" Undyne shrugged as she continued to watch. Papyrus then stood and said, "I SHALL GET US SOME SNACKS TO WATCH THIS WITH. I BELIVE IN GRILLBY TO STOP METTATON. I LIKE BOTH OF THEM, BUT THE SHOW IS TOO GOOD!" Undyne rolled her eye again as he continued to watch, her hands wrapped around her legs, staring intensely at the TV screen.

Grillby answered the question about fire monsters a little too angrily, Mettaton bouncing back and forth. "Ah! Well done! You answered all the questions I had, but that doesn't mean you are home free just yet!" Frisk looked up and said, "We answered all your stupid questions. Now let my daddy go!" Mettaton grinned with his smiley face before he said, "Oh, I simply can't do that now, can I? Not when I'm having so much fun!" He pressed another button and shocked Jason, but instead of him yelling out in pain, he let out a low moan, loud enough for all to hear. Grillby's flames shot up, the blue tinge coming back to his face. Wow…that was a…hoo boy, that was a loud one. Frisk blinked as they said, "Uh…daddy? Are you ok?" Mettaton had dots on his face plate before he cleared his throat, humming as he said, "I'm waiting…" Grillby frowned as he saw Sans come up behind him. "Sans, why are you here? I need to do this on my own!" Sans looked up at Grillby. "i'm here for the kid. this is getting kinda…adult. that sound jason made shouldn't be heard by kids frisk's age." Frisk looked up at Sans. "But my daddy! I need to save him!" Sans ruffled their hair. "listen kid…there are some things they might do that only grillby will be able to handle. come back with me to snowdin for now, ok? your dad will be in good hands." Sans gave an evil glare to Mettaton. "if you hurt him…i swear, you will have plenty of bad times ahead of you." Mettaton just giggled and said, "Oh don't you worry…how things are going, it might not come to that…"

Frisk looked up at Sans and said, "Ok…I'll go with you." Frisk then looked up at Grillby and said, "Please…take care of my daddy…" Grillby crouched down and hugged Frisk close before saying, "I promise." He stood back up as Frisk was lead off back to Snowdin. Mettaton giggled as he said, "Aww…how sweet…but enough of this, now we go back to making sure this human of yours doesn't end up as bloody chunks." Grillby frowned as he asked, "What do I have to do now?" Mettaton giggled as he said, "Well…you have to do this. You answered all of my questions, and usually I would say that you win. However…I'm going to have a little more fun with you." Mettaton wheeled over to Jason and smiled as he said to him, "Tell me…do you like our friend on fire over there?" Jason glowered at the small rectangle before he looked over at Grillby and said, "Why should I tell you? You're just going to-ahhhh god that felt…ahhh…." Jason bit his lip before he said, "Oh man…yes, ok. I do like him. Before I so rudely got kidnapped by you, I had gone on a date with him the other night. And yes…to me it was a date. I told Frisk it wasn't just so they wouldn't tease me." Grillby blushed again as Jason was essentially forced to say how he felt. Mettaton grinned his blocky smile as he said, "Well, you heard it first here folks. A budding relationship between a human and a monster, something that apparently hasn't happened in a very long time."

Grillby was blushing like mad, his fire high and angry still. He was happy that Jason had feelings for him, but he shouldn't be saying it to him like this. It should have felt more…natural. Jason groaned out as he said, "Get me out of here already! What else does he need to do?!" Mettaton giggled again as he wheeled in front of Grillby and said, "One more little test before you go to the next little challenge I have. And this one…really counts." He pressed another button and a large laser cannon descended from the ceiling, the laser pointing at Jasons head. Grillby's eyes widened, his glasses hiding it, but he was scared. This was now getting way out of hand. Mettaton pulled aside a curtain, revealing a puzzle on the wall. It was like on the Wheel of Fortune, where the words were supposed to come up.

"A little game of hangman. Except this one actually has a man that is going to be hung if you get it all wrong!" Jason gulped. He was now panicking. "GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Mettaton let out an evil little laugh, Grillby's flames getting higher and hotter. He was furious! He was doing everything that the stupid rectangle wanted. Why in the hell was he getting this dangerous?

Back in Snowdin…

Papyrus and Undyne had actually started to get a bunch of snack foods and drinks, sitting at the TV and watching the drama going on. This was really getting intense! Undyne was snacking on a bag of chips, Papyrus eagerly eating his own spaghetti as he watched. Undyne said, "Why in the world hasn't he given him more puzzles yet?! This is starting to get boring!" Papyrus nodded, eating some spaghetti as he said, "YES, THIS IS GETTING A LITTLE STALE FOR ME." They then saw Mettaton bring the giant laser out into play. "Oh shit, here we go," Undyne said, pounding down a can of soda. Papyrus eyes widened. "WOWIE! THAT IS QUITE A LASER! I WONDER IF I COULD BORROW ONE OF THOSE FOR MY TRAPS?" Undyne rolled her eye as she continued to watch. Sans walked in with Frisk, taking one look at the TV and turning right back around. "hey pal, how about we go and get a nice cream? i just remembered there is one nearby." Frisk gave a little yell of, "Yay," before Sans lead them right back out of the house.

Back at Alphy's lab…

Grillby noticed that Alphys had fled at some point, probably scared out of her mind at what was going on right now. He kept himself calm as he looked at the puzzle. He looked at how long the words were and waited for Mettaton to speak. "For your last part of this first challenge, you must answer this word puzzle correctly! If you do, your boy toy survives!" Grillby growled at that term. Jason isn't his boy toy. He likes Jason…but he doesn't look at him like that! Grillby looked at the puzzle and saw a few letters slide into place. "I'm giving you some freebies…so make it count." Grillby looked at the puzzle for a few seconds…trying to come up with what it was saying. He heard the laser zap and he looked, seeing it had zapped next to Jason's head. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Grillby was calm, trying quickly to solve the puzzle. He then had it click. He yelled out, "The princess and the prince!" He heard a ding and sighed happily, hearing applause and clapping.

"Well done Grillby! You passed the first test! And you solving that little puzzle just gave you an idea of what to expect in the next area! I'm putting on a little play performance up ahead, and you get to be a part of it! Isn't that fun?" Jason grumbled in his little prison and sighed as he said, "What, you going to put me in a fucking dress?" He got zapped again, moaning out this time, causing Grillby to blush again. "Fuck…" Mettaton chuckled as he said, "Not quite darling. Its not really a dress…but it…accents certain parts of you." Jason blushed hotly as he looked at Grillby with a pitiful look. Grillby's flames dimmed as he said, "I'm coming for you. I won't let him hurt you." The table with Jason receded into the ground, taking him with it.

Mettaton grinned his blocky grin as he said, "Well done Grillby…now we continue the game in the next area. Oh…and when you get there, you will enjoy it. I'm putting on a play, like I said, and I need all the actors I can get. And trust me…you'll be enjoying every minute. Bye!" He wheeled himself away to the next area. Grillby stood there, angry at himself and angry that he couldn't do anything to protect Jason. He looked up towards the next area and started on his way there, a confidence around him that hadn't been seen in a long time. "Don't worry Jason…I'm coming for you."

 **Bum bum bum! Will Grillby manage to stop Mettaton in time? Tune in next time! And next time its going to be steamy as hell. :3 I hope you all are enjoying my story!**


	7. Save the Princess!

Chapter 7

Saving The Princess

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support. Thanks again to my editor! Look out kids, this chapter gets steamy! Namely, speedos and boners. Lots of boners! Enjoy the chapter!**

Grillby stepped through to the next area, blinking as he saw that it was a stage with a castle set and everything. On the stage was an obstacle course, with what looked like lasers at certain points. Grillby scratched his head.

"What in the world?"

Mettaton appeared in an upper balcony, no longer in his rectangular form. Except this time, he was in his Ex form. His glossy black hair was slicked back, dressed in what looked like a set of robes.

"And now, for the moment you've been waiting for ladies and gentlemen! Mettaton proudly presents: Saving the princess!"

The audience clapped as he looked at the camera. "If you have any children, send them out of the room. This is going to get…slightly adult. Trust me darlings. I'll give you a few minutes." He smiled as he leaped out of the castle and landed right in front of Grillby. Grillby continued to stand there, his flames high and angry still. "Where is he?"

Mettaton smiled and giggled, pressing a hand against Grillby's chest, smiling at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Grillby grabbed at Mettaton's hand, Mettaton pulling his hand away and chuckling. "Oh, he is here darling. Trust me. You keep jumping through my hoops and you'll get out of this all in one piece."

Mettaton giggled as he turned back to the camera and said, "Ok everyone, now, we need a quick costume change for our hero! His princess is already changed." He pressed a button on his chest, the wall that was showing the top of the castle, on the highest part, swung open, showing that Jason was attached to the metal table. However, he wasn't wearing the same clothes from before. Jason slowly opened his eyes, looking around and seeing how high he was up. "Heh…trying to scare me, you stupid robot? I don't think th-WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY PANTS!" Jason was only clothed in a pink colored speedo, a card taped to his chest that had the word "Princess" written on it. Grillby flushed a light blue as he saw Jason in his…predicament. He looked at how strong Jason was…all those muscles…He then shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out. He then looked at Mettaton with outright fury.

"Why…in the world are you doing this to him? Do you get off on this sort of thing?" Mettaton giggled as he said, "What? You didn't know darling?" Grillby grumbled as he blushed again, looking at Mettaton. "So where is this costume you're giving me?"

Mettaton shoved a bag into his arms. He looked inside and found two things. Namely, it was a fake sword and a brightly colored speedo, the colors being blue yellow and red. He flushed as he said,

"You are kidding me…" Mettaton giggled, "No dear…not kidding. Change into that. You are the prince in this little act."

Grillby looked up at Jason, then back down at the items in the bag. "You are a giant pervert…and an ass." Mettaton giggled again as he said, "Go get changed…then come back out and get ready to run my little obstacle course." Jason whined out as he was being constantly shocked, though the shock wasn't harmful. More like that tingling feeling that he had experienced before, and his body was betraying him! Jason tried to squeezes his thighs together to hide his…rifle from view. Mettaton giggled as he went back inside the castle, climbing back up to where Jason was, sitting right beside him with a nice and comfy looking chair. Grillby gave a look to Jason and sighed as he resigned himself to being embarrassed to keep the person he cared about safe.

Meanwhile in Snowdin…

Papyrus left almost immediately when he saw Jason in a speedo. Saying something about things that shouldn't be seen. Undyne however, was still watching, eagerly gulping down snacks and wanting to see what would happen. She had to admit, Jason looked nice. Not that she would say it to his face. She chuckled as she said, "Man, this would be so much better if…oh hello…"

Meanwhile at Alphys' lab after things had been cleared up…

The sound of a high-pitched squeal could be heard from almost all the way to Snowdin. Alphys nose was bloody as she saw Jason revealed in a pink speedo, fan girling it so hard. "Oh my goodness! And…is that Grillby? In a speedo?" Another squeal was heard, echoing through Hotland.

Grillby had stepped out in his speedo, the blue, red and yellow colors showing off his already "hot" body. Jason was blushing up a storm, seeing how hot Grillby was. And that wasn't a pun. Jason wiggled in his restraints. "Grillby…he can't do this to you!" Jason was shocked harder this time, his anatomy now really showing, his pink speedo tenting slightly. Grillby growled in frustration as he said, "Alright, I'm changed. Now what in the world do you want me to do now?" Mettaton giggled as he said, "Oh its simple darling. You need to complete my obstacle course! Now…there is a catch. You can only fail it 3 times and every time that you fail, you have to spin, the WHEEL OF PUNISHMENT!" A wheel slid out of the floor, showing off various punishments, including host choice. Grillby looked up at Mettaton with a quizzical look.

"What does host choice mean?"

Mettaton smiled. "What ever I want…" He smiled a toothy smile, "It could involve me doing something very naughty to your friend…on live television no less!" Grillby held the fake sword harder in his hands, grumbling to himself.

"Alright…I'll do this."

Mettaton giggled, "Ok! Now, here is how it will work. You need to make your way past the guards out front. Once you do that, you have to climb the rope ladder in only a few seconds. Once up, you must solve a quick door puzzle to get to the stairs. Climb the stairs, avoid a few traps, and you will be reunited with your princess…if you fail…you have to start all over again…and if you fail three times…its game over." Jason was shocked even more at this, panting as he said, "Fuck you, you stupid robot." Mettaton giggled as he said, "Yes please."

Grillby grabbed his sword tighter as he said, "Start the damn thing already!" Mettaton smiled as he said, "Sure darling…" Grillby heard a bell go off and he raced forward, jumping up and slamming his sword against the two dummy guards heads, two dings being heard as he defeated them. He ran inside, finding the rope ladder and starting on his way up, before he heard a snap and the ladder fell away, Mettaton standing there with a pair of scissors.

"Aww…you failed dear…"

Grillby huffed in anger. "You cut the damn rope!"

Unknown to Grillby, a certain camera was zooming in on his nice rear, giving a good shot to the viewers at home. Oh, if he only knew. Grillby grumbled as he stomped back out towards the stage where the wheel was. "Do I have to do this?"

Mettaton smiled as he said, "Yes dear…you have to." He sighed as he spun it, looking up as he saw it land on the section called, "Water." Jason looked down and heard a buzzer, the floor opening up under Jason as the metal clamps around him let go and started to drop him.

"I fucking hate you Mettaton!"

He splashed into the water, gasping as he surfaced. "That was a punishment?" Jason looked around as he felt the water get warmer, like a hot tub almost. It made him feel kind of sleepy before a metal arm descended and grabbed Jason, pulling him back up and placing him back in the restraints. The water had done its job, showing off Jason's impressive…rifle to the audience, as the speedo clung to his waist. Grillby was blushing hotly, staring at him for a few minutes before Mettaton snapped his fingers. "Come now darling…you have two more chances at this…" Grillby nodded, grasping his sword again in his hand. His legs tensed as he heard the buzzer again, doing what he did before. He slapped his sword on the two guards before going back into the castle area, seeing the ladder, this time a new one being there. He quickly climbed it, seeing Mettaton go at it with his scissors again. He was at the door puzzle and looked it over for a few seconds before finding the switch that would open the door. He took a few steps into the next area, seeing it had traps.

He groaned, "God dammit…this looks like he obviously made it difficult."

He began to move and dodge before he saw a laser point at him. He then felt the laser zap him, filling him with a pleasurable heat, causing him to drop to his knees. He moaned a little as he stood back up, looking down and seeing that he was getting hard. What in the hell was that laser blast? He looked at Mettaton in the tower before the robot said, "Aww…you failed again Grillby. You let the laser touch you. Got to do better then that. He only had one more chance. And one more spin on the wheel!" Jason whined as he was laid up on the large metal slab, looking at Grillby and Mettaton. What did he do to deserve this torture? He did nothing to this stupid robot. Nothing at all! Jason grumbled angrily as he said, "Come on you idiot robot, you did this on purpose to get him to lose so you could win it all. Why are you cheating?" Mettaton sauntered up to him, grabbing his chin and turning his head to face him.

"Because I can darling. And I'll do whatever I have to, to get what I want." Jason was scared now, but felt that tingling shock again, groaning out as he tried to move or make it stop. Grillby was now very angry as he said, "Don't worry Jason, I promised you I would get you out of there!" He spun the wheel and saw Mettaton's hand wave to him a little, not knowing that Mettaton was influencing the wheel. It landed on "Hosts Choice." Mettaton clapped his hands in delight. "Oh goody! I get to choose. Hmm…lets see…" He smirked as he made the robot arms pull Jason off the table and hold him in front of Mettaton, holding his arms and legs. Mettaton got behind him, his arms encircling Jason's body. He got behind Jason and began to whisper things into his ear. "Hmm…Darling…are you getting a little excited at all of this? I can feel your body wanting something…"

Mettaton giggled as Jason whined and tried to move his body out of the way, Mettaton moving his hand down to Jason's crotch.

"That flame man down there…you want him don't you?" Jason whined as he tried to move, looking down at Grillby with a scared and sorry face. Grillby's flames shot up in anger, wanting to outright smash Mettaton for what he was doing. Jason then felt Mettaton's teeth at his neck, gasping out as the robot bit him on the neck, leaving a mark on his neck. "So fragile…I could just bite you in one place…and you would die…" Jason felt Mettaton's hands working on his front, pulling the speedo down a little, Grillby's face turning a bright blue in embarrassment as he started to see Jason almost naked before Mettaton let him go.

"Mmm…that was fun…" Jason was panting hard, his body twitching, tongue hanging out a little. He groaned as he looked down, his "rifle" already making a full-blown tent in his speedo. He looked down at Grillby again, looking with something that said, Help. Grillby growled out in anger before he said, "Enough of this. This ends now!" Before the buzzer could even start, he was off. He outright smashed the dummies into pieces as he ran through the castle, climbing the rope and solving the puzzle quickly. He then dodged and weaved his way around the lasers shooting at him, one grazing him and giving him a jolt of pleasure, but it never hit him. He found the stairs and started his way up. He felt like the stairs were giving way before he quickly made his way up, gasping as the stairs fell out. He looked down and saw it would cause him to land on a mattress if he fell. He grunted as he tried to climb his way up, making it up to where he was supposed to have landed. He then crawled forward and saw Jason. He smiled and stood, before Mettaton stopped him, a fake sword in his own hands.

"Fight me, Prince. Or your princess dies!"

He realized Mettaton wasn't serious, but he knew he had to go along with it, or Jason would be hurt. And he fought, dodging and weaving around strikes, angry and furious for what Mettaton was doing. He then finally let out a yell and slashed down, causing his sword to break Mettaton's in two. Jason gave a sigh of relief before he felt the wall start to turn around, yelling,

"Fuck this shit, and let me out!"

Grillby huffed in anger as he grabbed Mettaton. "That a good enough performance for you, you fucking robot?"

Mettaton giggled, "Sure thing darling. You did very well. You can go ahead and get changed now. We got plenty of footage." Grillby flushed blue again,

"What am I doing next?"

"Cooking darling! You're going to be making some delicious food for some judges…and your boy toy." Grillby flared in anger. "He isn't a boy toy!"

Mettaton smiled as he jumped down to the bottom floor. "Oh hush. I'm joking darling. Anyways, get changed and meet me in the next area. Trust me…this last one will either make you or break you." He giggled as he strutted off to the next area. Grillby sighed as he walked down to the bottom floor, not realizing that the lasers were still functional. They zapped him a few more times, causing him to moan out and fall to his knees, trying to keep his balance. He stood up again and got down to the bottom floor, getting his clothes back on.

He looked off to the next area, "This was ridiculous and embarrassing…but…Jason looked nice in that outfit…god I can't believe I'm saying this."

He held his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He smoothed out his outfit and looked again towards the next area. Grillby smiled certain that this next area was going to be a snap for him. He began to walk forward, eager to get this whole mess of lunacy done and over with!

 **Oh boy! This is getting exciting. On the next chapter, we see if Grillby can pull of the best Iron Chef America against Mettaton! Will he succeed? Tune in!**


	8. Iron Chef Underground!

Chapter 8

Iron Chef: Underground

 **Authors Note: Alright guys and gals, this will be the last chapter for the challenges. After this, we get more story based stuff going and longer chapters. So, enjoy this one, and I hope you are hungry!**

Grillby made his way to the next area, still slightly blushing after all that Mettaton had put Jason and him through. He grumbled as the lights flashed on in the next area. He was in what looked like a big open kitchen, various appliances, stoves, and ovens in the area. He looked around and saw Mettaton standing there, now wearing an apron and a chefs hat. Grillby looked around for Jason, seeing him strapped to a chair, tied down to it and wearing a chefs outfit. (Like the outfits from Hells Kitchen). Jason groaned as he looked up, blinking at the harsh light. "Jeez…what is it with you and chloroform?" Jason then looked down as he said, "Oh look…I have pants now." Jason then looked around as he said, "Are we eating or something? I'm a little hungry…" Mettaton smiled as he walked over to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder, chuckling. "Well, you will be fed. Trust me darling." Jason then looked over at Grillby as he said, "I'm sorry Grillby…I should have been paying more attention…"

Grillby shook his head. "You didn't know this was all going to happen. I promised Frisk and Sans I would take care of you, and I will." Jason gave a tired smile to him as Mettaton chuckled and walked back in front of Jason. "So…this is the last thing you do Grillby. All you have to do is pass this last test and you get your little friend back." Jason sighed as he looked at Grillby and said, "I believe in you." Grillby smiled and nodded back, looking at Mettaton as he said, "Lets finish this already." Mettaton clapped his hands as the cameras started up. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Undergrounds favorite gourmet cooking show: Iron Chef Underground!" The audience clapped a lot louder at this, Mettaton bowing as he said, "The rules of this challenge are very simple, for you at home and our contestant today, but first, let me introduce you to our contestant. Coming from Snowdin, may I introduce you to Grillby!" Grillby crossed his arms, waiting for the applause to finish. Mettaton cleared his throat as he said, "And the one who will be facing him is of course, me!" The audience applauded louder, the ratings spiking. Mettaton giggled as he said, "Let me introduce you to the judges for tonights challenge. Coming from the royal guard, please give a warm welcome to the two Royal Guards of the King!" The audience clapped, the royal guards waving to the audience, their helmets off and showing that they were a bunny and dragon monster. Mettaton waited until they applause stopped before continuing.

"Also, we have our dessert judge. Namely, Mr. Blu, everyones favorite Nice Cream Man!" The blue bunny stood and waved, the audience applauding. Mettaton smiled as he said, "And allow me to personally bring you our drink judge, namely one of my employees, someone we tease every now and then, Burgerpants." The audience laughed and applauded, the cat sitting in his seat and smoking, watching the audience clap. "Its Felix," he replied angrily, dressed in a suit for the show. Mettaton waved his reply away as he said to Grillby, "Ok, now that we have our judges set up, we will move on to the main event." The lights dimmed and two spotlight shown down on Grillby and Mettaton, when a voice began to play, probably pre-recorded.

"Two contestants shall create a main corse, drink and dessert for our judges to taste test. The kitchen is at their disposal to create the finest dishes. Judges will base their scores off of taste, presentation, and originality. One final note, the dishes that are to be prepared for this competition, are what you would make….for a date." The audience clapped and whooped and hollered, eager for this to begin. Jason chuckled as he said to himself, "God…this is to much like the cooking channel." Grillby was already going through ideas in his head, thinking of what he could make for him and Jason for a date night.

The voice also continued by saying, "Are the contestants ready?" Grillby nodded, Mettaton doing the same. The voice began to count down, and when it got to one, Jason yelled out, "A' la cuisine!" Both Mettaton and Grillby gave him a strange look before rushing off to their respective stations. Grillby ran to his station, grabbing what he needed to begin to cook. He thought of a simple dish of cuts of beef with sautéed mushrooms, mashed potatoes and gravy, and steamed veggies. Simple dish for a simple night together. For dessert, he was thinking as he began to sear the beef cuts in the pan, would be butter cookie ice cream with a chocolate drizzle. And finally, for the drink, something simple. A refreshing mint julep. All in all, he thought it would be a nice dish if he were to make it for him and Jason. He hummed as he worked, practiced hands flying over the stove. He tried to add some salt, but the whole top fell off. "Dammit it!" He swore, his gravy had been ruined. He grumbled as he remembered a trick. He cut a potato and dropped it in, knowing the potato would suck up the salt rather quickly.

Mettaton grumbled as he saw how easily Grillby was able to get out of the little predicament that he had set up. "Damn flame man. So easy for him, isn't it?" He continued cooking, making something a lot more fancy then what Grillby had planned. He was making a encrusted salmon with lemon sauce, a fine chopped salad with red wine vinaigrette, and for dessert, a lava cake with white and dark chocolate. For the drink, it was a simple cocktail, easy enough to drink and wouldn't cause you to get drunk too quickly. He chuckled as he saw Grillby trying to get the ice cream machine working, but saw that it was on the fritz. Grillby slapped the side of the machine, growling in frustration before he snapped his fingers. He took the ice cream mix he had made and stuck it in the freezer, running back to working on his food. He was determined to do this for Jason. He needed to do this. He had gotten so far, had gone through so much embarrassment, just to keep the person he cared about safe.

Meanwhile in Snowdin…

Undyne was now just watching the show, seeing Grillby working hard on preparing food. "I never knew he could do this sort of thing." Sans had come back, bringing Frisk with him. "hey, how is everything going?" Undyne didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Fine. They got Grillby cooking right now. Making some sort of fancy dish for the judges. Did you know that the some of the royal guard do this on their spare time?" Sans shrugged as he walked with Frisk to sit on the couch, watching the show on the TV. "who's winning?" Undyne kept watching. "Grillby. He's won both challenges. If he can win this one, he keeps Jason safe." Sans hummed as he watched, knowing that all it would take is one movement of him, and he would be where Mettaton was in a flash and dealing with that pesky robot.

Back at the show…

Grillby continued to cook and work his magic, working on getting his food plated before he looked over and saw that his pot with vegetables was on fire! How in the world had that happened? He ran over to it, grasping the pot and snapping his fingers. The fire dissipated, seeming to be drawn to him. He sighed as he saw his vegetables were burnt and needed to make more. He saw that he only had a little time left before he quickly ran, got more vegetables, filled the pot with water and the vegetables, and held both sides of the pot, pushing his fire magic towards the pot to cause the water to boil at a fast rate. He vegetables were cooked within seconds. He smiled as he scooped them out, putting them on the plate before he remembered the last part of the meal, which was the drink. He decided to do a little something to add some spice to the drink. He found a shaker and a few other items to mix the drink, humming a tune as he did so. Jason was really excited to see all this happening. He was having so much fun, watching Grillby do all of this.

Grillby chuckled as he made the drink, showing off for Jason by throwing the shaker behind his back, catching it, and pouring the drink into the glass, the audience clapping at the act. Mettaton had to admit, the bartender was good at showing off. He chuckled as he set his food out for the judges to try it. Then he remembered. The ice cream! He bolted back to the freezer, taking out the ice cream using special gloves to keep his flame magic from melting it. He then scooped the ice cream into bowls, just as the timer ran out. He sighed as Mettaton said, "Alright, that is it! Now, we go to the taste test, to see who wins this little contest. But…there is one other thing I wanted to say. You see your boy toy over there?" Grillby growled at Mettaton before he just crossed his arms. "You get to feed him your food. You have plates for the judges, but you get to feed him as well, as do I. Now, Grillby, you are up first…"

Grillby had his plates handed out, stepping back as the two royal guards began eating the food, a look of happiness clear on their faces. The first royal guard, the bunny, said, "Wow…this is wonderful. The beef is so well cooked and…is that some sort of spice?" Grillby nodded. "Fire spices. Causes your tongue to become more sensitive to the taste. An old trick I used back at the bar I work at to give the burgers a better flavor." Both the royal guards were astounded, smiling happily as they ate the beef. "And the potatoes," the dragon guard said, "They remind me so much of ones my mother used to make…gosh, and the gravy too. And you work at a bar?! Why not a restaurant?" Grillby shrugged as he said, "Never felt like the restaurant was for me. Being around good friends, good customers, good food…I just like to make people happy." The guards nodded as they continued to eat before saying, "Well…it was wonderful. We both have no complaints." The audience clapped and Grillby had the plate for Jason. He walked over to him, seeing he was wearing his chefs outfit. He began to feed Jason the food, Jason sighing happily as he ate. "Its delicious Grillby…you need to cook for me sometime." Grillby smiled as he stood back up and went over to where his desert was being tested. "Mmm! Butter cookie ice-cream?! Wow, what flavors! Being a fire monster must make it hard when it comes to making ice cream…wow….can I use this flavor for my nice cream?" Grillby chuckled as he said, "Sure…go right ahead." Then finally came Felix, or Burgerpants. He smelled the drink before he gave it a good swig. "Mmm…wow thats refreshing. And it has some spice to it as well…kind of odd for a mint julep…but still…its delicious. Well done." Grillby nodded as he went to feed the ice cream and mint julep to Jason.

Jason ate the ice cream happily, enjoying the taste and even loving the mint julep. He then looked up as he said, "Grillby, that was wonderful…thank you so much for that…" Jason then moved his head, beckoning Grillby to come closer. He then placed a kiss on the fire monsters cheek, causing Grillby to blush. "I believe in you Grillby. You can win." He nodded as he walked back to where he would wait. Then, it was Mettatons turn. After handing out the food and the drinks, he didn't receive that many compliments. "The salmon is good, but its kind of dry….I feel like it would be better with less of a crust…" The royal guards looked slightly disappointed. The nice cream man was next. "The cake is wonderful, absolutely exquisite but…the cake isn't done in some parts. Its still wonderful but…" He shrugged as it came to Felix. "Yuck…thats almost non drinkable….I'm sorry, but whatever you mixed together is more of a science experiment and not a drink." Mettaton frowned as he tapped his foot, looking angry at Burgerpants. The judges began to speak amongst themselves, deciding who would be the winner. Mettaton looked confident, Grillby just stood there, waiting. The first royal guard, the bunny, stood and said, "We have decided."

The guard turned to Grillby and said, "Grillby, you did an amazing job, and you really showed a lot of effort. Your dishes were wonderful and well thought out. However, one thing we could say is that the vegetables seemed out of place. But…that brings us to Mettaton. Your dish was wonderful as well, but it felt out of place. By this, I mean that it felt more at home in a fancy restaurant and not for a date at home. So… we have decided…that the winner is…."

Jason was busy saying a prayer to himself, hoping that he wouldn't be chopped to bloody pulp. Grillby was slightly worried, Mettaton looking expectant. Sans and Papyrus, even Undyne were glued to the TV, watching everything going on. The guard looked between the both of them, before saying…."The winner is Grillby!" Grillby threw his fists up in the air, excited that he won, and happy that he finally ended this whole charade. Mettaton frowned, looking down at the floor. The audience was going wild, the applause loud. Sans, Papyrus, even Frisk and Undyne let out a shout of happiness, Sans hugging Frisk and Undyne doing the same for Papyrus as Grillby won, happy that Jason would be ok. Grillby was heading over to Jason to help him out of the mess he was in, before he started to recede back down into he ground. "Help!" Grillby turned to Mettaton, seeing he was chuckling. "I know what you are thinking darling, but you won, fair and square. Take this, as the winner." He handed Grillby a room key for Mettatons hotel. "You'll find him in this room at my hotel. Go there and enjoy yourself with him. And…do have fun darling. Thats all for tonights program! Good night!"

Grillby took off in a flash, knowing exactly where this stupid robots hotel was. He showed the receptionist his card, going to the elevator. Apparently, it was on the top floor…penthouse suite? Wow. He felt the elevator running, wanting to get up there as fast as he could. He found the room, room 32B and swiped the card. Inside, the walls were black and red, the bed looked large and comfy with black and red blankets and sheets. And there was Jason, sprawled out on the couch in a rumpled suit, a party hat stuck on his head, and an empty bottle tucked in his hand. Grillby rolled his eyes as he went up to Jason, seeing a note stuck to him. "Enjoy darling…you earned it. And there is money in the nightstand for the casino downstairs. Have fun. Met." Grillby began to shake Jason, trying to get him up. "Jason…Jason! Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Jason grumbled as he slowly woke up, looking around. "Someone get the number of that bus?" Grillby hugged Jason close, holding him happily. "You're safe…thank goodness." Jason realized it was Grillby and just hugged him close. "Thank god….that was so fucking scary I couldn't…uhhh…Grillby? Did you notice the pictures in here?" Grillby stood, looking around and immediately blushing. They were pictures of him and Jason together. One had him and Jason being married, everyone there to see them. There was another, one with Jason and Grillby holding what looked like little flame children in their arms, Frisk in the middle and smiling. Jason then saw a few that were…well…graphic. Some were of him and Grillby in certain sexual positions, one with Jason on top, ones with Grillby on top. Grillby was bright blue in the face, trying to hide his face out of embarrassment. That damn robot! Jason said, "Well…whoever did this put a lot of work into it." Grillby nodded as he turned to Jason. "I should have been with you…I should have come earlier to hang out with you and…" Jason held a hand up to stop him.

"No need to be worried. I'm fine now Grillby." Jason just hugged the male close, holding him happily and looking up at him. "I'm fine." Grillby just held him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Man…thank goodness this is all over." He then remembred what Mettaton had said. He went and checked the nightstand. Inside was a large sack. He looked inside and found lots of gold coins, more then he usually made while working at the bar. He then looked back up at Jason and said, "Want to go to the casino on Mettatons money?" Jason chuckled as he said, "Sure…and…I could always use a new suit. Maybe they have one here, knowing him, the preening git." Grillby laughed as he stood back up, hugging Jason one more time before he said, "Well then…lets enjoy ourselves."

 **Ahh…a good ending to it. Now, the next chapter will have a lemon in it, so be ready. Oh, and the next chapters will focus more on story. So be ready! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks again to my editor. Oh, and for those of you wondering what Jason yelled, it means "To the Kitchen" in french.**


	9. Casino Bets and Love Me Tender

Chapter 9

Casino Bets and Love Me Tender

 **Authors Note: Alright all you little sinners, guess what. There is going to be sexy time for you. Though, for now, not going all the way. We'll get to full blown butt smex eventually. But for now, enjoy a cute chapter and some lime thrown in.**

Jason was laughing like a hyena as he walked into the suit shop that was part of the casino. "What did I tell you? I told you he had a suit shop down here." Grillby rolled his eyes, following Jason with his crumpled and messy suit. The man, or shall we say, tree man running the shop walked up. "Hello! And welcome to Mettatons Suit Shop. Can I help you with something?" Jason was about to speak before the man spoke up. "You're the couple from TV! Oh my, such enthusiasm from Grillby, and the food preparations. So amazing! Please, come in! Its so lovely to see such relationships blooming. Especially between human and monster…" He lead the two inside, Jason shrugging to Grillby as the flame man followed him. The man lead him to a room with various suits, Jason thinking for a minute as he pointed at the one he wanted. "That one. The charcoal suit with red shirt and black tie." The man nodded as he looked at Grillby. "And for you, sir?" Grillby thought for a minute and pointed at the one next to it. It looked almost like Jason's, but had a blue shirt and black tie instead. Jason rolled his eyes. Opposites attract, he guessed. Jason and Grillby got fitted for suits and he smiled as he paid the man at the register. "Thank you so much for your business!"

Jason smiled and waved as he began to walk out of the store, the suits in a dry cleaning type bag before he felt his foot clang against something. He looked up and saw Mettaton. He growled as he crossed his arms. "The fuck are you doing here, scrap heap?" Grillby stood beside Jason, giving Mettaton the same death glare. "Now darlings," he said, flicking his hair to the side, "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Please…let me do this for you. I'm sorry, ok? Not only did I want it for the ratings…but when I saw the two of you together at the waterfall…I just had to do something!" Jason gave him a dumbfounded look. "So, you kidnapped me, aimed a laser at me, stripped me almost naked, molested me, and made me a part of a cooking show, all so you could get us together and get more ratings for your show?" Mettaton nodded, a smile on his face. Jason looked at Grillby, then at Mettaton before he quickly reached out and slapped the robot across the face. "I'm warning you, right the fuck now. You ever do that to me again, I'm going to hurt you, very, very badly. And I would know how to hurt someone, very, very badly. Trust me, you don't want to learn." Mettaton held his cheek and 'hmphed'. "Well, I guess I deserved that, didn't I?" Mettaton cleared his throat again before continuing.

"Anyways, I wanted to extend to you an opportunity to be involved in a little interview. It would help the monsters in the Underground get more accustomed to seeing a human, let alone two humans. You have your child here in the Underground, yes? That was the little one who was with Grillby." Jason nodded, really starting to get angry, and considering slapping Mettaton again before Grillby laced his hand into Jason's, holding it in a comforting way. Jason sighed as he looked at Mettaton, Grillby giving him a squeeze to his hand. He smiled, then replied. "Sure, why not. Just…remember what I said, ok?" He then looked at Grillby. "Want to go and put these away before we talk?" Grillby nodded, Mettaton clapping his hands.

"Oh good! Now, it won't involve any cameras, but I still want to interview you to get to know how you two got together. It will of course, be in front of a live studio audience. I feel like this sort of…emotion should be more intimate and not so…broadcast." Jason rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who put me and Grillby in a speedo." Mettaton giggled as he said, "Anything to increase ratings darling…but I get your point. Go have fun at my casino or restaurant, then come back here at say…oh, 6:00 in the evening. Ok?" Jason nodded as Grillby looked to Mettaton. "Thanks Mettaton. And listen…I say the same thing he says. Don't pull that sort of thing anymore, ok?" Mettaton nodded and smiled at the two. "Deal. I'll see you later darlings!"

He walked off, Jason smiling at Grillby as he motioned his head back to the hotel room. "Lets drop these off and then we can go get some food. I'm sure it will be good…though not as good as yours Grillby." The flame monster blushed again, smiling, his teeth showing in the smile. "You have the cutest smile," Jason said, holding the flame monsters cheek. He chuckled as he walked back to the hotel with Grillby, humming happily as he walked. They got back up to their room, avoiding the risqué pictures on the wall and sat on the provided couch together. Jason found the list that had the room service number and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number and ordered some food, namely some burgers and fries. Grillby gave him a funny look. "Hey, its not my fault I want some sort of greasy food after the ordeal I went through. Hmm…and I think two beers should do it. Or would you prefer a more fancy drink, Mr. Bartender." Grillby rolled his eyes as he looked over the drink menu.

"Scotch. With ice." Jason rolled his eyes. Grillby had champagne tastes and beer pockets. He ordered the drinks and food and waited for the room service. He cuddled next to Grillby, finding some solace in sitting next to Grillby. He had gone through hell that day, and he needed to unwind and be happy that he had survived that little ordeal. He looked up to Grillby and gave him a kiss under his chin, nuzzling into his neck and sighing. "God, today was a wreck. So thankful its all over." Grillby smiled and laid his chin on the top of Jason's head, giving a kiss to Jason. Grillby gave Jason a quick hug before standing, hearing the sound of the door knocking. "I think that is our food." Grillby walked to the door, a trolley rolled in. There were two plates, the server smiling and giving a wave. Jason paid the man for the food and sat down with Grillby to eat. He looked over at Grillby as he ate, seeing the males mouth open and close as he ate. He swore he saw a tongue somewhere in that mouth of his, like a solid piece of lava in his mouth. Jason finished his food, then looked towards the door, then to the suits in the bags, then at Grillby. "Casino?" Grillby gulped down the last of his scotch, sighing and saying, "Casino."

After getting dressed in their suits and bringing some coin with them to use at the Casino, Jason and Grillby were welcomed like superstars there. Monsters ran up to them both, some asking for Jason and Grillby's autograph. Jason and Grillby moved their way through the crowd, seeing Mettaton at a door. "This way!" Jason and Grillby beat feet that way, the crowd following as Jason shut the door. "Jeez…that was too darn close." Mettaton giggled as he lead the two to the side of what looked like a stage. "That happens in show business darlings…" Mettaton smiled as he then pointed towards the stage. "For our little get together. I hope you don't mind, I'll introduce you before you come on." Jason nodded as he held Grillby's hand, smiling up at him as Mettaton began the show. Jason and Grillby stepped on once their names had been called. He waved to the people, Grillby doing the same. They sat on the couch as Mettaton waited for them to get comfortable.

"So darlings…tell us about how you two found each other." Jason looked at Grillby and smiled. "I uh…well, I walked into his bar and saw him. He was nice and…I got into an accident. I won't say who did it, but I got pretty hurt." Jason pulled his shirt up to show the side of his body, the hole sealed shut with fire from Grillby. "Grillby saved me…and well, I kind of fell for him afterwards." He smiled as he kissed Grillby on his cheek, holding the males hand in his. Grillby chuckled as he looked at Mettaton. "Pretty much the same way. He came in, he ordered food, and we ended up talking. He got hurt and I took care of him. After that, well, we sort of had our first date at the waterfall. And…he sang for me." The audience "awwed" and Grillby smiled as he continued. "I don't know what else made us take such a liking to each other…but I feel like we just…connect, you know?" The audience "awwed" again as Grillby wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder, chuckling as Jason tried to hide the blush on his face. Mettaton giggled as he looked to Jason. "And tell me Jason, what did you do above ground?" Jason blanched as he grabbed Grillby's knee, his eyes becoming unfocused. He was having one of his flashbacks. He tended to have those when people asked about what he did before he became a mechanic. Grillby gently shook Jason, Jason refocusing and smiling a little at the worried flame monster. "I…I was a mechanic. I fixed cars, trucks, anything that came into the shop. I was really good and opened my own shop after awhile." He sighed as he looked down, then back at Grillby and smiled. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

The interview continued on for a little while longer, asking about things like Frisk and if Jason had plans if and when he left the underground. When it was all said and done, Jason and Grillby were already out and about, checking out the various other places before they saw a small stand that had the sign of "Spider Bakery coming soon, stall open for paying customers only!" Jason looked at Grillby. "Spider bakery?" Grillby held his chin, thinking for a minute. "Hmm…I believe her name is Muffet. She usually keeps to herself from what I hear, so if she is in a place like Mettatons hotel, you know she's trying to make some money off of someone." Jason blinked as he continued to walk. "What, is she a sp-holy hell she is one." Jason didn't mean to say that, but there it was. A very petite looking spider girl sitting on what looked like a victorian style chair, sipping tea as spiders scattered hither and there around her, some even holding tiny signs that said, "Try our baked goods!" and "Now serving humans!" Jason blinked. Humans? Did she mean him and Frisk? He walked closer with Grillby, the female spider giggling as a spider came up to her, seemingly whispering something that only Muffet understood.

"Oh Bartlby…you always know how to make me laugh…" Jason stood in front of her stand, Grillby doing the same. She looked up and saw Jason and Grillby, gasping as she said, "Spiders, quickly, bring our friends a seat!" The spiders fled, returning quickly with two comfy chairs for Jason and Grillby to sit in, the spiders also bringing a tray of tea. The female spider giggled as she said, "Well well…look who wanders into my little parlor…the human from TV…and his lovely date no less." Grillby rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Hello Muffet. Doing well with your stall I take it?" Muffet giggled as Jason was poured a glass of tea by the little spiders, Jason slightly worried just how strong these little guys were. "Oh yes, my treats have been going so well! Look, I made new ones to commemorate your love together." Jason was about to correct her, wanting to say that he and Grillby had only recently started dating. She produced what looked like a sheet of cookies from behind the stall, showing them off. The cookies were in the shape of, and this Grillby couldn't believe, the shape of his head and the shape of a human soul. Jason was blushing hotly, drinking his tea and looking off in another direction, hoping the spider girl wouldn't notice.

"After I saw the both of you on the TV, I had to make some new treats to celebrate. Of course, I made them cost more, since this was a special occasion. Now people can't stop buying them. Its so wonderful to see love between a human and monster…this hasn't happened in many a year!" Jason blinked as he said, "This sort of thing happened before?" Muffet looked up and giggled again. "Oh no, I meant a human coming down here. I was born long after the first human who dropped here, but still, its been many years. Anyways…I want to say how amazing it is to see such a lovely couple together. You two are really something else." She smiled as a spider helper came up to her, carrying a clipboard. "Hmm…now, about your wedding arrangements…cake of course, maybe some sweets…a few other things…" Jason and Grillby both flushed in embarrassment, looking at the spider girl. "Uh….Muffet, we aren''t" Jason began, but was cut off by Muffet. "Of course, I'm thinking of a nice two to three tier cake, something red and…blue of course. Fire at different temperatures make those colors, oh and the color of your eyes Jason, so beautiful!" She began to write down various notes on her clipboard before Grillby spoke up. "Uh, Muffet, we just…" She held a hand up and turned the clipboard over. "How does it look." Grillby and Jason's eyes widened as they looked at the design. It was a beautiful cake really. A three tier cake, something simple, with flames and what looked like…little hearts on the sides. On the top was a quick sketch of the topping, which was Grillby and Jason together, holding hands.

"Uh…" Grillby couldn't really think of anything to say. What could he say? It was a beautiful gesture. Jason cleared his throat before he said, "Uh…Muffet, listen, this is very sweet of you but…" She giggled as she continued to talk. "Of course we must figure out when this will happen. Winter time is too late…maybe summer? No, to hot of course…this is all assuming we ever get out of the underground. Hmm…maybe a setting in Snowdin where you met? Oh that could work…" Grillby sighed as he looked at Jason and then back at Muffet. "Muffet, please, listen, we aren't getting married. Not…not now anyways." She looked up, looking at Jason, then at Grillby. "You…you aren't? Why?"

Grillby looked down, breathing out a small sigh. "We just barely met each other. We don't know that much and we want to…take it slow right now." Jason looked at Grillby, feeling a little sad. He really liked Grillby but…he had an idea of what he wanted to do with the male. Muffet sighed as she put the clipboard away and looked at the two. "You two are so wonderful together. You know, I was told by a small flower earlier that you, Jason, were an evil person and had come to harm me and my spiders. He wanted to pay me…but I told him no after I saw you. Such a kind and wonderful person…how could you do any harm?" Jason frowned as he heard that. A flower? No…could it be that little shit he had met when he had gotten down here? Jason shook his head as he looked back at Muffet. "Eh…sorry Muffet. Guess he got the wrong guy then. I wouldn't hurt a soul." Jason then looked at Grillby and gave him another kiss, the flame monster chuckling and nuzzling him back, his face in Jasons' hair. Muffet giggled once more before handing them both a small sack of cookies.

"Here, this is for you and Grillby. Please, take them with my thanks. You've shown this spider that love can bloom anywhere. Hmm…now if I only could get some cute male into my web someday." She giggled and waved goodbye to the two of them, the spiders coming back to scurry the chairs and tea set away. Jason smiled as he placed a cookie in his mouth, moving close to Grillby. He held the male flame monster around the waist and mumbled. "Bite the other end." Grillby flushed blue and nodded, biting the end. As Jason bit his end, slowly chewing his way up, Grillby did the same though going down. Eventually, Jason and Grillby's lips were inches apart before the last of the cookie disappeared and the two of them melted into a sweet and caring kiss. Jason sighed into the kiss, Grillby's lava like tongue coming out to play with Jason's lips. Jason looked at Grillby with kind eyes as they finished the kiss.

"Hmm…that was lovely." Grillby agreed, looking down at his human boyfriend and grinned. "Shall we go to the casino now, blue eyes?" Jason blinked. Was Grillby calling him a pet name now? Oh boy…this was going quickly. He smiled and nodded, about to head to the Casino with the male before he heard Frisk shout. "Daddy!" He turned as the little blur of pink and blue sweatshirt came barreling up to him. "June Bug! Come here you little noodle!" Grillby chuckled as Frisk leaped into Jason's arms, Jason laughing and holding the little one close. "Daddy! I'm so happy you are ok! Uncle Sans showed me how to get here!" Jason blinked. Uncle Sans? He chuckled as he gave Frisk a kiss on the cheek. Well…he guessed Sans had taken over as a sort of caregiver when he wasn't around. He smiled as he saw the little skeleton come up to him. "Speak of the devil." Sans rolled his eyes. "i think you mean skeleton bud. i mean, i know i have devilish good looks but…" Jason snorted. Another fucking pun. He smiled as he saw Papyrus come up to him as well, and strangely enough, Undyne. "Aunty Undyne and Uncle Papyrus were really happy that you were ok. I believed in them when they said you would be alright."

The two blinked as Frisk called them Aunt and Uncle, Undyne blushing a little and Papyrus smiling wide. "OF COURSE TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE AN EXCELLENT…UH…UNCLE FOR YOU!" Undyne smiled as she came up to Frisk, ruffling their hair. "Sure kid, I'll be a good Aunt for you. And yeah, I told you your dad would be ok. Grillby here is pretty good. He is a "hero" after all." Grillby flushed blue as Undyne reminded him of what he had to go through. He shook his head as he saw Frisk lean over and give Grillby a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. "And from what I heard, you get to be my new daddy! I know mommy died a long time ago, when I was born…but at least you make my daddy happy." Grillby flushed again as Undyne and Papyrus watched, smiling and sniggering. Jason rolled his eyes as he looked at Frisk. "Ok June Bug, now, how about we go back up to…the room. Um, Grillby, can you take my key and freshen up the room a little? I mean, we did leave it a little dirty from our food." Jason was making hints for him to go up and take down the pictures. Grillby nodded and took the key, walking off.

After five to ten minutes of waiting, he lead the group up to the hotel room. He smiled as he saw Grillby waiting there on the couch, the other couch open for the others to sit. Frisk climbed into Jason's lap and laid against him, happy to have their daddy back. Jason rocked Frisk asleep, humming to them as they slowly fell into dreamland. Sans chuckled as he looked at Grillby and Jason. "you know, if i didn't know any better, i'd say the two of you were married, the way you do things together, the way you take care of frisk." Jason blushed, Grillby doing the same and stroking Frisks face as they slept, continuing humming as Jason began to talk. "Thank you, all of your for taking care of Frisk. What happened anyway while I was out for awhile?"

Papyrus smiled. "WE WATCHED YOU ON THE TV. I LEFT AFTER THE SECOND PART. REALLY, I LIKE METTATON, BUT WHAT HE DID WAS GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR." Jason rolled his eyes as Undyne finished chuckling. "Yeah, it was a little odd what he did, but he's a freak of a robot anyway. And…Jason, I kept thinking about what we talked about. I feel like you were right, and I did some searching in myself, you know? I decided I need to start doing stuff for myself now, not looking up to someone else that is obviously a false hero. Thank you. And you sort of helped me calm down a little…so thanks for that, you punk." Jason chuckled as he gently stroked Frisk's back as they slept, Grillby having his arm around Jason's shoulders. Sans smiled a wide smile, Jason seeing that this one wasn't as forced but more natural and happy. "i'm happy for ya jason. you and grillby match up so well together. besides, its always funny to see you two get "hot" under the collar." Jason groaned again. The fucking puns man! Grillby crossed his legs, sighing happily. Undyne stood and smiled down at the two. "Well, I better get back. I need to do a little more training." Jason nodded as Papyrus stood as well. "AND I SHALL GO AS WELL! NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN HUMAN AND TINY HUMAN." Jason waved goodbye as they left, Sans continuing to watch the two of them, seeing Frisk in Jason's arms.

"Frisk looks so happy," thought Sans, watching the little human slowly wake up and kiss Jason on his cheek, doing the same for Grillby. Sans sighed as he looked down, wishing it had been like this before. Jason looked at Sans as he gave him a worried look. "Are you ok Sans?" Sans jumped in his seat, obviously spooked by Jason's voice asking him a question. He looked up and smiled again. "yeah, sorry, i was just in thought. i'll take the kid back to snowdin. you two enjoy yourself, ok?" Jason reluctantly let Frisk go back with Sans as Frisk waved goodbye. "Be safe Daddy! You too Grillby!" Grillby waved goodbye as Frisk left with Sans. Jason smiled as he cuddled next to Grillby, bringing him close for a deep kiss, Jason holding the male as close as he could before they parted. "Hmm…now can we go to the Casino," Jason asked, his cheeks still red. Grillby nodded, chuckling as he stood with Jason, holding his hand. "Lets go."

The casino was rather large, filled with flashing lights and full of people shouting and whooping and hollering. Jason had brought quite a sum of money with him for the Casino, so he felt like he should get right to spending it. They were almost immediately treated like the high rollers of the casino, people asking them to take pictures, wanting to gamble at their tables, even being offered free drinks at one point. Jason wasn't used to this sort of thing, feeling like he didn't deserve it. Grillby and Jason sat at a blackjack table, Jason and Grillby taking turns betting. Jason was doing quite well, winning a few times and losing others. Grillby however seemed to have some form of luck on his side. He smiled as he raked in over two to three hundred gold coins in as little as half an hour. Pretty soon, they had a little crowd around them, the two suited up love birds playing and enjoying the atmosphere. After playing for another half an hour, they pocketed their winnings and traveled around the casino, looking at various tables and a few other places. They then noticed, or Jason noticed, a rather svelte and curvy bunny monster walking up towards the two of them. The female smiled as she looked at the two of them. "Mmm…you two are quite the talk around here…" She stepped forward towards the both of them, placing a hand on both of their chests. "Hmm…it would be a shame if your bed was cold tonight…I can warm it up for you both…if you'll let me." She moved her hand down towards Jason and Grillby's pants, gripping at their cocks in their pants and winking. "And by the feel of you both…mmm…you'll keep me warm all night…" Jason was blushing like mad, stepping back a little as did Grillby. "Um…thank you miss but…maybe some other time. I was about to head back to the room with my boyfriend." Grillby nodded, crossing his arms. The female bunny monster pouted as she then gave them a wink. "Well…if you are ever around again, ask for Lily…you two haven't known pleasure until you spend a night with me…think on it boys…" She turned around and sashayed away, her rather round rear swaying back and forth. Jason gulped as he pulled the neck of his collar. "Is it getting hot in here?" Grillby rolled his eyes as he tugged Jason's arm. "Come on, lets head back to the hotel. We made some good money and I think we can come back tomorrow for a little more." Jason nodded as he followed the male, humming happily.

Jason sighed as he undid his suit in the room, Grillby doing the same. They both found some pajama's, Grillby pulling on a pair of black pajama bottoms, deciding to leave off his shirt, and Jason doing the same. He climbed into the bed with Jason, slowly pulling off his glasses and setting them on the bed side table. Jason gasped as he saw the males eyes. The iris's were like shining white iron that had been poured into a metal cast, the rest of the eye almost a golden yellow but tinged with swirling reds and oranges. Jason smiled as he kissed Grillby. "Your eyes are beautiful…" Grillby chuckled as he pulled Jason close. "As are yours, blue eyes." Jason smiled as he leaned up to Grillby, pulling him in for a kiss, groaning into said kiss. Grillby smiled back, almost laying on top of Jason as he worked his tongue into Jason's mouth, Jason groaning as his own tongue fought back, pulling Grillby's head back down to him, fighting for dominance through the tongue play. They both gasped as they pulled away, Jason pulling Grillby on top of him.

The flame man grinned down at his boyfriend, chuckling as he leans down to kiss his neck, nibbling a little at Jason's neck. "Mmm…wow, this has been so wonderful Grillby." The male looked down at him, seeing how pink Jason's face was. "Yeah…it has been. Do you…want to do anything more maybe?" Jason blinked as he looked down at Grillby's crotch, giving him a signal that he wanted to. Grillby got off of Jason slowly, laying down on the bed. Grillby pulled his pajama pants down slightly, groaning out as his cock sprang from his pajamas. Jason was surprised Grillby slept commando style. Jason looked at Grillby's penis, seeing how smooth and big it was. It had to be about 7 or 8 inches long and it was made of what looked like lava almost. Swirling reds, yellows and oranges flickered in the males member. Jason was kind of afraid of it. Sure, he had done this sort of thing before, but…it had been years ago. Jason gently reached out to grasp at the males member, seeing how warm it was. "Wow…this is so hot…both literally and figuratively." Grillby chuckled as he rubbed his hand through Jason's hair, Jason moving closer to the males penis and giving it a gentle lick, a hissing sound coming from Grillby as he drew in breath through clenched teeth. Jason smiled as he kissed the head of the males penis, moving his kisses down to the base before coming back up and gently wrapping his lips around the warm, thick penis. Grillby groaned out as Jason began to blow him, feeling the males warm and soft lips wrapping around his penis. He gave a slight humping, Jason pressing his hand against the males lower body to keep him still. Jason continued sucking, going ever so slowly up and down the males warm erection, his other hand traveling to the males orbs, feeling just how warm and big they were. They were about the size of two small lemons…and they felt so full of what Jason guessed was monster cum. Jason chuckled as he began to pick up speed, going down to the base a few times, gagging in the process. "Mmm…Jason…w-where in the world did you learn…how to do thi-ahhh! Fuck…"

Jason gave a wink to the male as he continued his work, bobbing his head as Grillby laid his head back against the pillow, his hand still massaging Jason's head and running his fingers through his hair. "Wow…Jason…I haven't done this before…not with a male anyways but still…this feels so wonderful…" Jason chuckled again as he sped up, letting Grillby force his head down onto his penis. Jason moaned as he sucked on that fat, warm penis, loving the taste and even getting a taste of the males pre cum. Did it taste like cinnamon? Jason moaned happily as he sped up, Grillby at this point humping upwards to meet his mouth. "J-Jason…I can't…I can't hold it in anymore…" Jason pulled up off the males cock and smiled. "Then cum for me…I want to taste you…" Jason went right back to blowing the male at a quick pace, massaging the males nuts to get them to let their cum out soon. Grillby let out a throaty moan as he began to cum, Jason feeling the males nutsack twitch and convulse as it loosed spurt after spurt of thick, gooey seed into his mouth. Jason swallowed…and swallowed…and swallowed, each load that came up. He groaned as he drank the males essence, seeing that it did in fact taste like cinnamon to him. It was warm going down his throat, and not bitter. It was like he had been drinking a cinnamon flavored drink. Jason pulled off of Grillby's penis, watching as it slowly went flaccid. Jason opened his mouth to Grillby, showing up the cum still inside of his mouth before he closed it, giving an audible swallow before showing off his empty mouth. "Mmm…you were delicious…" Grillby let out a puff of a happy sigh, pulling Jason close and cuddling with him. Jason didn't mind Grillby did nothing to him. He was happy to make the flame man happy. Grillby looked down at Jason. "Where…in the world did you learn how to do that?" Jason chuckled as he replied with a smirk. "My secret." Grillby rolled his eyes as he pulled the covers over the both of them, Jason laying his head on the flame mans chest. "Goodnight Jason." Jason gave a kiss to Grillby, sighing happily. "Goodnight…my sun…" Grillby's eyes opened a little. Did Jason just call him a sun? He blushed, pulling Jason closer. "Goodnight…blue eyes."

 **Well, there you go you little sinners. I hope you enjoyed that. A lime for you, the lemonade comes later. Next chapter, maybe a lemon? Or maybe we get some more story! Stay tuned!**


End file.
